Les miracles de la science
by Mlle Curly
Summary: La Fille étouffe. Ce corps qui ne lui appartient pas semble la tuer, la réduire à exister à travers une étiquette. Personne autours d'elle ne fait d'effort, personne ne veut en faire. Mais le Prof est là, lui, sa science et surtout son amour pour elle, va la sauver de sa dysphorie, mais plus encore, il va l'écouter, la comprendre, et lui offrir le soutient dont elle rêvait.
1. Chapter I : Dans le corps d'un autre

.

.

Bonjour les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien !  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour une nouvelle fanfiction qui sera basée sur le couple Fille/Prof de Salut Les Geeks, le tout avec un fond de Matoine ! Elle sera composée de dix chapitres et j'en sortirais un tous les samedis !_

 **ATTENTION : **Je suis une cishet, et malgré toute la volonté que j'ai mis dans cette fanfiction pour essayer de montrer ce qu'est la dysphorie, je n'y suis pas arrivé. Je ne suis pas concernée et ne peux pas savoir ce que cela fait, j'ai donc essayé de ne pas trop me pencher sur le sujet, et espère que je n'aurais pas dit de la grosse merde.

Bref ! Les vacances sont finies pour moi et j'ai repris les cours. Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, mon emploi du temps est correct et même si j'ai des profs de merde, je ne me plain pas. Mais je dois bien vous avouer être très réceptives aux discours intimidants des profs. J'espère que tout va pour vous et que cette année sera synonyme de réussite ! :)

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **~ Les miracles de la science ~**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Dans le corps d'un autre._

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Nue face à son miroir ovale qui se trouvait dans un coin dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle se regardait, les yeux ternes et fatigués. Doucement, elle passa ses mains sur son torse plat et imberbe, essayant de s'imaginer à quoi elle ressemblerait avec des seins, des épaules plus frêles et des mains moins fortes. Avec son esprit elle redessina les courbes de son corps, s'imaginant avec une taille plus fine, des hanches et des fesses plus développées. Elle déglutit et laissa son regard bleuté descendre plus bas, vers son entrejambe, où se trouvait son sexe moue et pendant sur ses bourses. Elle détestait ce corps dont elle était prisonnière, son apparence la rendait malade. Certaines femmes auraient aimé avoir son corps et l'auraient peut-être même gardé et accepté ainsi sans modification, mais elle ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes, elle voulait ressembler à autre chose. Elle passa doucement une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux châtains qu'elle avait laissé pousser déjà plusieurs années auparavant, et l'autre sur ses joues et son menton mal rasés. Elle détestait devoir se raser tous les trois jours, comme si elle était déjà une femme ménopausée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque part, il y avait un homme dans son corps, et qu'elle était dans le corps de ce même homme, comme si leurs places avaient été échangées. Oui, elle était dans le corps d'un autre.

En silence et en retenant un soupir, elle alla se laisser tomber sur son lit deux places aux housses de couette orange pêche aux motifs fleuris. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, en passant ses deux mains sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu s'énerver, hurler sa rage, hurler sa tristesse et son désespoir, taper dans les meubles, casser les vitres et foutre le bordel dans la maison pour montrer le bordel qui régnait dans son cœur. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre son mal-être aux gens de sa famille, ni aux gens de son entourage, ses amis, collègues, connaissances. Elle supportait sa vie de plus en plus mal, elle n'était pas en accord avec elle-même, c'était à peine si elle s'aimait.

Il faisait déjà nuit, même s'il n'était que dix-sept heures. Les volets de la chambre étaient fermés, et il faisait froid en cette soirée d'hiver. Il faisait presque totalement noir, mais la lampe de chevet à côté du lit posé sur la table de nuit contre le mur gris éclairait faiblement la pièce. Une grande armoire en bois peint en blanc se trouvait contre le mur près de la porte brune, presque noir, en bois d'ébène. Par terre sur le parquet en bois, il y avait quelques magazines de mode, des romans de Pennac, quelques vêtements sales, des culottes, des chaussettes, des strings, des jeans et autres t-shirts, mais aussi une paire d'écouteur et quelques chargeurs.

Ces dernières semaines, la Fille avait réfléchis à sa vie, à sa situation, à ce qu'elle ressentait, ce vide, ce mal être, cette sensation de ne pas être dans le bon corps, et avait pris une décision. Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment pris, elle devait encore en parler à son créateur. Elle redoutait cet instant, elle redoutait la confrontation qu'elle allait avoir avec lui. Son créateur n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, et même s'il était compréhensif, il pouvait se montrer assez agressif par moment et était généralement borné, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Puis, dans la vie il fallait parfois oser, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

En silence, la jeune femme enfila un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité et sortit de sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, se retrouvant dans l'étroit couloir de la maison, où se trouvaient toutes les chambres de ses frères : à gauche de la sienne se trouvait celle du Geek, et à sa droite celle du Prof. Face à ces pièces, se trouvaient la chambre du Patron, du Panda et du Hippie. Au bout du couloir, une grande porte en bois de sapin semblait dominer toutes les autres, comme pour garder un œil sur les habitants de la maison. C'était la chambre de Mathieu, le chef de la maison. Le couloir était séparé par un escalier : à gauche de l'escalier, la plus grande partie du couloir, se trouvaient les chambres, et à droite dans la plus petite partie qui devait faire moins de quatre mètres de long, se trouvaient la salle de bain et les sanitaires.

La Fille descendit les escaliers en colimaçon fait d'inox pour se retrouver dans le salon aux murs bleus turquin, et avança sur le carrelage blanc, qui lui donnait froid au pied, pour aller s'installer dans le canapé en cuir rouge près de Mathieu, qui jouait sur son ordinateur à The Witcher. Sur la table basse en bois de chêne peint en noir se trouvait la boîte du jeu ainsi qu'un verre de bière, un paquet de clope et un cendrier. Dans un coin de la pièce, assis contre un mur près d'une prise où était branchée sa console de jeu, se trouvait le Geek avec son habituel t-shirt rouge Capitain América et sa casquette grise vissée sur la tête, qui sans porter attention à la Fille, continua à jouer sur sa console.

Le schizophrène semblait très concentré sur son jeu, il gardait les sourcils froncés en grognant dans sa barbe par moment des choses incompréhensibles, omnibulé par ce qu'il se passait sur l'écran. Ses yeux bleus rivés sur son écran bougeaient au rythme des mouvements du personnage qu'il jouait. La présence de la Fille était une chose habituelle, alors il ne s'en inquiéta pas, même si le regard insistant de cette dernière sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme blonde se racla la gorge, et l'interpella, comprenant qu'il ne lui porterait pas d'attention autrement que si elle se faisait remarquer. Mathieu soupira et tourna la tête vers elle. Il n'était pas rasé, et de grandes cernes trainaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux châtains d'habitude attachés en queue de cheval, en tresse ou en chignon étaient lâchés et il était en pyjama vert pomme, avec un dessin de koala sur son haut. Ses yeux bleus-gris étaient blasés, et il regardait sa personnalité féminine en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouai, quoi ?

-Je… je voudrais te demander quelques choses… tu sais, à propos de moi et de mon corps… »

Mathieu retient un soupir en fermant les yeux, sachant déjà de quoi la Fille allait lui parler. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et demanda malgré tout d'une voix lasse et exaspérée :

« Oui ?

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment… vraiment pas à l'aise du tout avec moi-même, et je sais que tu ne comprends pas, et je te demande pas de comprendre, hein, mais ça devient… vraiment très dur à supporter… est-ce que tu accepterais de… de me payer une opération ? Pas totalement, hein, mais… me prêter un peu d'argent… »

Mathieu grimaça et détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de la Fille, gêné de devoir lui répondre négativement. Il poussa un petit soupir et baissa la tête, en fermant son pc pour le poser sur la table basse face à lui. Il se racla la gorge et s'adossa confortablement dans le canapé en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, avant de tourner à nouveau les yeux vers la Fille.

« Ecoute, j'aimerais bien, mais on a pas l'argent ! Mine de rien ça coute super cher ce genre d'opération ! Puis, j'ai un peu peur qu'une opération sur toi ait des répercutions sur mon corps…

-Mon corps est totalement indépendant du tien, tu le sais pourtant ! Regarde, le Patron est plein de piercing et de tatouage mais pas toi, ça ne te suffit pas comme preuve ?!

-Si, si, mais ça ne change rien au fait que ça coute la peau du cul ! J'ai pas ce fric, et toi non plus ! Alors vraiment désolé, mais pour l'instant ton changement de corps ne pourra pas se réaliser, et peut-être même jamais.

-Et si… on demandait au Prof ? Il sait tout faire, il pourrait peut-être m'aider ?

-Alors ouai, mais non… Je lui fais pas confiance…

-Mais…-

-J'ai dit non. »

Son ton avait été catégorique, ne permettant aucun doute quant à sa décision. Il prit ensuite son pc et se leva pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon, se rendant dans sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas rester avec sa personnalité, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son refus. Il était mal pour elle, il aurait voulu l'aider et lui payer cette putain d'opération, mais il devait payer le logement, les habits, les soins médicaux, les produits d'hygiènes, la nourriture et autres besoins de sept personnes en tout avec lui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre une dépense aussi énorme. Il s'installa sur son lit double aux housses de couettes rayées bleues azurin et gris, avant de rouvrir son ordinateur pour pouvoir continuer tranquillement à jouer. Les murs de sa chambre étaient rouges carmin, et la pièce était étrangement bien rangée. On aurait pu penser que Mathieu était quelqu'un de bordélique, mais il n'en était rien : il était même plutôt soigneux. Il aimait prendre soin de ses personnalités, mais il ne pouvait pas tout faire, et devait aussi penser à lui ! Il s'entendait bien avec ses personnalités, enfin, ça dépendait des jours.

Le Fille était toujours assise dans le canapé, elle n'avait pas bougé même en voyant son créateur monter dans sa chambre. Elle avait les yeux humides, et en retenant un sanglot, s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son peignoir blanc et tout doux, alors que le Hippie, vêtu de son t-shirt blanc cassé, de son bob et de ses lunettes de soleil, débarquait dans le salon, un joint dans la bouche et les yeux dans les vagues. Il ne fit pas attention à la Fille, et s'installa dans le canapé près d'elle en silence. Lorsqu'un sanglot discret s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, il tourna la tête vers elle.

« Ça va pas, grosse ?

-S-si, si… »

Le Hippie ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au problème des autres, il préférait s'occuper de sa propre personne, c'était bien plus simple, et bien mieux. Aussi, il préféra hausser les épaules lorsque la Fille lui répondit, ne voulant pas insister auprès d'elle. Il tira longuement sur son joint avec un soupir d'aise, en s'affalant un peu plus dans le dossier du canapé. Il n'était pas spécialement proche de sa famille, et s'en fichait d'ailleurs pas mal : il ne participait pas beaucoup aux discutions de la famille, se fichait de leur vie, il aimait bien la solitude et rester dans son coin. Il fumait du matin au soir, touchait aux drogues douces comme aux dures, et n'était donc que rarement en état de discuter avec ses proches.

Le Patron, toujours aussi charismatique avec son costar noir et ses lunettes de soleil, arriva dans la pièce, rentrant certainement d'un de ses bordels, et ricana en voyant la Fille avec les larmes aux yeux. Avec un sourire carnassier, il s'adossa contre le mur face au canapé où se trouvait la fille, et sortit une cigarette de son paquet de clope, avant de prendre un briquet de la poche de son costume pour l'allumer. La Fille poussa un profond soupir de désespoir mêlé à de l'énervement. Si elle n'était pas proche du Hippie, elle l'était encore moins du Patron, qu'elle considérait comme le membre le plus détestable de sa famille.

« Alors le travelo, pourquoi tu chiales ? »

Inutile de préciser que ce surnom était transphobe et rabaissant pour la jeune femme, qui ne répondit pas au criminel, se sentant humiliée et énervée. Le Geek, trop naïf pour comprendre que ce qu'avait dit le Patron était insultant, dit d'une voix triste :

« Mathieu a été méchant avec elle, il veut pas lui payer d'opération !

-Ah ouai ? Bah je le comprends, avec la belle bite qu'on a c'est criminel de vouloir se la retirer ! »

Le Patron ricana et sortit du salon, pour monter les escaliers en colimaçon et se rendre dans sa chambre, sombre et inquiétante, ou personne n'aurait voulu entrer.

Le Geek haussa les épaules, alors que la Fille étouffa un autre sanglot. Le gameur était naïf, insouciant, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de la Fille, ni ce qu'il y avait de mal dans les propos transphobes du criminel. Il se releva et s'approcha près d'elle et la pris dans ses bras, n'aimant pas la voir pleurer. La Fille était la seule à s'occuper de lui, lui faire à manger, le border le soir, le réconforter, l'aider à faire ses devoirs que lui donnait le Prof, le protéger du Patron. Aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour de la protéger du criminel, ou en tout cas de la consoler. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains étouffa un sanglot et serra le petit un peu plus contre sa poitrine, touché par son geste.

« Faut pas pleurer, je t'aime moi ! » dit innocemment le gameur.

La Fille ria légèrement et essuya ses yeux bleus d'un revers de manche, avant de caresser doucement les cheveux du Geek. Elle s'entendait bien avec lui, c'était son petit frère, elle le considérait presque comme son propre enfant, et lui comme sa maman. Elle voyait en lui une source d'innocence et de pureté qu'elle devait préserver du monde froid et cruel dans lequel ils vivaient. Le Geek s'entendait un peu moins avec Mathieu, qui était un peu comme un grand frère tyrannique, et n'était absolument pas proche du Hippie qui était presque un inconnu pour lui. Le Patron était, inutile de préciser, un bourreau pour le pauvre enfant, le Panda lui était plus un confident, le confident de tous les membres de la maison d'ailleurs ! Le Prof en revanche, s'apparentait plus comme une figure paternelle pour le gameur. Il avait cet air sévère lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise, et ce sourire heureux lorsqu'il était fier de lui.

Le Geek se blotti et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa maman, souriant en voyant que cette dernière commençait doucement sécher ses larmes. Il s'éloigna d'elle, et toujours avec son air naïf, s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

« Je retourne jouer à la console ! »

Il quitta le canapé en souriant et retourna s'installer par terre contre le mur, pour reprendre sa console et continuer à jouer à son jeu vidéo qu'il avait mis en pause. Le Fille à travers ses larmes, lâcha un petit rire. Ce gamin savait lui remonter le moral, même si ce n'était que pour un instant. Elle savait que dès qu'elle se retrouverait seule, ses idées noires viendraient à nouveau la bouffer de l'intérieur. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude, quand elle était seule elle réfléchissait trop. Avoir l'esprit occupé l'empêchait de trop penser. Elle se releva et essuya ses yeux humides, essayant de retenir ses pleurs le temps qu'elle soit seule. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers en colimaçon, avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil par les différentes fenêtres du salon. Les rideaux d'un gris acier n'étaient pas tirés, et laissaient paraître la belle Nantes, ainsi que son ciel noir et étoilé. La jeune femme retint un soupir et commença à monter les escaliers, alors que le Prof avec sa vieille blouse blanche et son nœud papillon noir et blanc, et le Panda dans son habituel kigurumi, descendaient les marches. Ils se croisèrent dans l'escalier et le Prof fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux rougis de la jeune femme, inquiet. Le Panda, qui était devant le scientifique, se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et de continuer son chemin. L'ursidé était le confident de toutes les personnes de la maisonnée, il ne courrait pas après les problèmes des autres : si la Fille souhaitait lui parler, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Le savant en revanche, s'arrêta au milieu des marches et se tourna pour attraper le poignet de la jeune femme, ses yeux bleus brillant soucieusement en la voyant dans cet état. La Fille tourna la tête vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, et le regard perdu, ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait le Prof. Ce dernier lui demanda, d'une voix douce :

« Eh, vous allez bien, très chère ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est stupide… » murmura la concernée.

Elle se défit de l'emprise du jeune homme, et se dépêcha de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en retenant un sanglot, mais finit malgré tout par fondre en larmes, en enfouissant sa tête dans un oreiller orange pêche. Elle se sentait tellement incomprise, au sein de sa propre famille. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, ni sur qui compter, et chaque jour, un gout amer, d'amertume et de rancœur, lui restait dans la bouche.

Le Prof poussa un léger soupir en voyant la jeune femme monter les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, et termina de descendre les marches pour se retrouver dans le salon. Mathieu n'était pas dans la pièce, ni le Patron, mais il y avait le Geek assis par terre contre un mur en train de jouer sur sa console, et affalé dans un des canapés de cuir rouge, se trouvait le Hippie, en plein Bad trip. Le Panda avait continué son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, où il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre une bouteille de bière et se servir un verre. Le Prof le suivit, et entra à son tour dans la cuisine, s'installant à la grande table en verre, ronde. Le carrelage de la cuisine était noir, et le mur était habillé de pierre plate grise, ce qui donnait à la pièce un côté assez élégant. Il y avait deux grandes baies vitré, qui donnaient sur le petit jardin, et même si la cuisine n'était pas très grande, les sept habitants de la maison arrivaient tous à s'y retrouver pour partager de temps à autre un repas tous ensemble. Assis sur sa chaise en rotin, le Prof repensait à la Fille, et à ses yeux rougis par les larmes et la tristesse. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'ursidé lui demanda :

« Tu veux aussi un verre ?

-Je veux bien, s'il vous plait. » dit-il en hochant la tête.

Le scientifique avait pour habitude de vouvoyer toutes les personnes de sa famille, par respect. Enfin, sauf le Geek, qu'il tutoyait aisément à cause de la relation père-fils assez fusionnel qu'ils entretenaient. Le Panda s'installa à table près de lui, en posant un grand verre de bière devant son nez. Le savant le remercia, avant de saisir son verre, et prit une gorgée du liquide amer et rafraichissant qui coula le long de sa gorge. Il reposa ensuite la chope sur la table, observant le liquide ambré qui s'y trouvait, avant que le Panda ne questionne :

« Tu sais ce que la Fille a ? Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire.

-Elle est triste parce que Mathieu ne veut pas qu'elle retire son zizi ! » s'exclama le Geek qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Le Panda haussa un sourcil, amusé par l'intervention du gameur qu'il n'avait pas vu entrer. Ce dernier fouilla dans le frigo pour en sortir une bouteille de coca. Il ne prit pas la peine de se servir un verre, et but directement au goulot alors que le savant poussait un petit soupir.

« Geek, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas boire à la bouteille. » sermonna-t-il.

Le Geek ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, et lorsque sa soif fut passée, il rangea à nouveau la bouteille. Pour ne pas se faire gronder plus que ça pour son mauvais comportement, il se dépêcha de filer au salon alors que Maître Panda tourna la tête vers le Prof. Il déclara, en s'étirant :

« Bon bah, maintenant on sait ce qu'elle a. »

Le scientifique acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, perdu dans ses pensées et soucieux de savoir comment se portait la jeune femme en cet instant. Il tenait à la Fille bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait, mais il était bien trop timide, ou trop occupé par ses expériences pour oser aller lui parler. Mais depuis toujours, il prenait soin d'elle de loin : il veillait à ce que le Patron ne lui fasse aucun mal, à ce que le Geek ne lui dise rien de vexant, à ce que Mathieu accepte la plupart de ses requêtes, comme lui acheter du maquillage, la laisser se pousser les cheveux, et à ce que le Hippie ne mélange pas malencontreusement sa drogue avec ses somnifères, étant donné que le Fille était assez souvent en proie à des insomnies. Il ne voulait que son bien, il souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse, partout et en toutes circonstances. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais il comptait faire tout son possible pour l'aider.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était la fin de ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si jamais j'ai tenu des propos transphobe ou que vous voyez autre chose dont je ne maîtrise pas bien le sujet, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'aimerais apprendre de mes erreurs.

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire le début de cette fanfiction, je sais que le Pairing Prof/Fille n'est pas très apprécié _(tout comme le personnage de la Fille, mais je pense qu'il est quand même intéressant de se pencher dessus !)_ et j'espère que je vous le ferais aimer au moins le temps d'une fanfiction :)

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews ou un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer !**

Sinon on se retrouve normalement samedi prochain, d'ici là portez-vous bien et amusez-vous sans oublier de bosser pour autant !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	2. Chapter II : Un très long sommeil

.

.

Coucou les gens, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le deuxième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère que le premier vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite !_

Sinon, comme vous avez trouvé le nouveau sketch du Curry Club, Le Mölkky ? Personnellement même si ce n'est pas mon préféré, je l'ai beaucoup aimé et je trouve que la saison 2 du Curry Club commence très bien ! :)  
Et je ne sais pas si vous avez vu, Mathieu a une nouvelle coupe ! (Trop chou ce type) Et il a enfin eu sa putain de pastille Instagram xD

 **Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou pour me corriger ! (Surtout avec un sujet sensible comme la transidentité !)**

Bref !

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 2 :** _Un très long sommeil._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Assise sur le lit aux housses de couette vertes menthe, je discutais avec le Panda, dans la chambre de ce dernier. J'aimais beaucoup cette pièce, très décorée, de façon à rappeler la nature, et plus particulièrement le pays dont il était originaire, la Chine. Sur les murs de la chambre étaient peint des bambous, et plusieurs tableaux aux murs représentant des temples chinois, des cerisiers en fleurs, et des hiragana ainsi que plusieurs katakana et autres kanji. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvaient une guitare acoustique, une trompette et un piano électrique, trois instruments que Maître Panda magnait à la perfection. La chambre était assez petite, mais il y avait malgré tout un bureau près du lit, où l'ursidé rangeait ses partitions, et une commode en fer de couleur rose bonbon où étaient disposés ses vêtements. Malgré le fait que la pièce soit surchargée de décoration, ce qui était assez pesant, elle n'était pas désagréable à voir pour autant.

J'aimais beaucoup parler avec le Panda, il savait écouter le monde autour de lui mieux que personne, même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que ces personnes voulaient. Parfois, on n'a pas besoin d'être compris, seulement d'être entendu, mais en cet instant, ce n'était pas mon cas. Je recherchais un réel réconfort chez Maître Panda, je voulais qu'il me soutienne, même s'il ne savait pas ce que je ressentais, je voulais qu'il me dise que ce que je ressentais était compréhensible.

Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais demandé à Mathieu s'il était d'accord pour me payer une opération, et deux semaines qu'il avait refusé. Ses raisons étaient compréhensibles, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il aurait pu se montrer plus compréhensif, me dire qu'il y réfléchirait ou qu'il allait commencer à économiser pour les différentes opérations, mais non. J'avais quitté mon travail de serveuse après ça : je recevais sans cesse des insultes transphobes ou homophobes, et la totalité de mes collègues remettaient en cause mon genre sous prétexte que je n'étais pas opéré, et que par conséquent j'avais encore mes organes génitaux de naissance. Ça me rendait folle d'entendre tous ces gens qui pensaient savoir mieux que moi ce que j'étais.

Le Panda, assis face à moi, avait les mains croisées entre elles et m'écoutait attentivement. Il hochait la tête par moment, et m'offrait des sourires encourageant au fur et à mesure de mon discours. Sa capuche de kigurumi vissée sur la tête m'amusait, mais notre conversation étant sérieuse, je ne préférais pas me laisser déconcentrer. Les cheveux en bataille du Panda tombaient parfois sur ses yeux bleus clair, qui ne cessaient de me regarder. Lorsque j'eus fini de parler, un silence s'installa entre nous, avant que je n'ajoute rapidement :

« Enfin tu comprends quoi, ces opérations sont très importantes pour moi et… et me dire que je ne les aurais peut-être jamais me rend malade…

-Oui, je vois un peu près ce que tu veux dire, mais… Ce n'est pas si important ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour nous tous tu es une femme, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours ! Et tu le sais toi aussi, non ? »

Je baissais la tête en poussant un petit soupir. Ce qu'il avait dit était sage, d'un certain côté, mais il ne faisait pas l'effort de se mettre à ma place. C'était à moi de dire ce que je voulais, à moi de décider si oui ou non je me sentais bien dans ma peau, ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Malgré tout, je ne dis rien. Je ne pensais pas que Maître Panda soit capable de comprendre ce que je ressentais, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, il n'était pas à ma place. Je me forçais à lui sourire, et murmurais :

« T'as raison, c'est stupide… »

L'ursidé m'offrit un grand sourire et tapota mon dos, l'air fière, sur de m'avoir conseillé comme il fallait. Je me levais en silence et baissais la tête pour sortir rapidement de sa chambre, sous son regard interrogateur. Je n'aurais pas dû aller lui parler, à présent je me sentais encore plus mal, voir presque coupable de ne pas m'aimer tel que j'étais, alors que ma famille m'aimait visiblement ainsi. Je me dépêchais de traverser le couloir pour me rendre dans ma chambre et m'y enfermer. En soupirant, je m'adossais contre la porte et me laissais glisser le long de celle-ci pour atterrir sur la douce moquette en velours rouge brique. Je me sentais tellement seul, tellement démunis. J'aurais dû quitter la maison maintenant, les laisser tous tomber et partir faire ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils étaient ma seule famille, sans eux je n'étais rien.

Pourtant, même la présence de mes proches ne me faisait plus rien et n'arrivait pas à me changer les idées ou à me réconforter. Je me sentais vide de toute envie, vide de tout bonheur. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place, je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer, malgré toute la douleur que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas vivre comme ça, pas dans ces conditions, constamment dénigré par mon entourage, mal dans ma peau. C'était affreux, mais ce sentiment n'arrivait pas à me quitter, et je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose qu'à ça. Peut-être que je n'avais tout simplement pas ma place ici.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

Je venais de quitter mon labo, qui se trouvait à la cave, pour monter à l'étage en haut et me rendre au salon. J'avais beaucoup pensé à la Fille ces derniers temps, et à son envie de changer de sexe. Toute la semaine j'y avais réfléchis, je m'y étais penché toute la nuit sans fermer les yeux, et à présent j'étais mort de fatigue et avais de grandes cernes sous les yeux. J'étais presque sûr de pouvoir créer une potion qui pourrait changer le sexe d'une personne, ou du moins je l'espérais. Je pourrais ainsi aider la jeune femme, gratuitement, sans qu'elle n'ait à subir la moindre opération. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour elle, même si je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait je percevais son mal être, et souhaitais faire d'elle une femme heureuse.

Je réajustais ma blouse blanche en portant ma main à mes lèvres pour y étouffer un bâillement. Je m'étirais, exténué, mais avec malgré tout un grand sourire aux lèvres, en imaginant la joie de la Fille. Il devait être à peu près quinze heures, et même si je n'étais pas apte à rester debout encore trop longtemps, n'ayant pas mangé, bu ou dormis durant cette nuit blanche, je ne comptais pas aller me coucher sans rien dire. Je voulais parler à Mathieu. Depuis le salon, je pouvais entendre sa voix, douce et sonore, alors que résonnait une autre voix, plus grave et modulée. Mon ventre gargouilla à cet instant, et ma bouche sèche et pâteuse me fit comprendre que je devais avant toute chose me ravitailler.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Il poussa un soupir et se fit un thé menthe-vermeille, debout face au plan de travail alors qu'il regardait par la baie vitrée de la cuisine. Le jardin était recouvert d'un épais tapis blanc, alors que quelques touffes d'herbe arrivaient parfois à sortir leur tête de la montagne de neige qui les recouvrait. L'arbre au milieu avait perdu toutes ses feuilles et semblaient mort, alors que ses branches biscornues et tortueuses étaient aussi recouverte de poudreuse. Le ciel était gris et couvert de nuage en cet après-midi, et le scientifique était bien heureux d'être à l'intérieur, au chaud dans sa maison.

Il prit sa tasse de thé et y rajouta un sucre, avant de se rendre au salon, où se trouvaient Mathieu et Antoine dans le canapé en cuir rouge, face à la cheminé où brulait un feu. Antoine, en pull rayé noir et vert kaki avec un jeans slim bleu, sirotait une bière en regardant Mathieu, un sourire scotché aux lèvres en l'écoutant parler. Il hochait la tête par moment, acquiesçant les dires du petit châtain, faisant bouger ses cheveux, bruns, épais et drus sur sa tête. Mathieu, ses cheveux châtains attachés en chignon, avaient ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux bruns noisette de son ami. Il bougeait les bras au rythme de ses paroles, habillé de son t-shirt blanc à l'effigie de Harley Quinn, alors que son chaton wifi, au pelage tout blanc dormait roulé en boule sur son pantalon gris. Les deux jeunes hommes entretenaient une discussion passionnante sur YouTube, depuis déjà trente minutes. Antoine et Mathieu étaient très proches, ils se connaissaient depuis déjà trois ans après s'être rencontrés à une convention, et ils se voyaient au moins une fois par semaine depuis, n'arrivant pas à rester loin l'un de l'autre trop longtemps. Ils avaient même tous les deux emménagés à Nantes, pour être plus proche. Même s'ils ne semblaient pas encore s'en douter, ça sautait aux yeux qu'ils étaient épris l'un de l'autre.

Le prof alla s'installer dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge près du canapé, avec sa tasse brulante entre les mains. Le schizophrène et son ami ne remarquèrent pas sa présence, et ils continuèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en parlant de tout et de rien. Le Prof poussa un petit soupir et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention, sans succès, et se décida alors à dire de sa voix nasillarde :

« Eh, Mathieu ? »

Le concerné sursauta en entendant la voix de sa personnalité savante qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à là, et se tourna vers lui, en haussant un sourcil. Le Prof, bras croisés avec une tasse fumante en main les regardait attentivement tous les deux. Le petit schizophrène jeta un coup d'œil à Antoine, qui regardait le Prof d'un air curieux et interrogatif, se demandant surement pourquoi ce dernier venait d'interrompre leur discussion.

« Ouai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le petit châtain.

« J'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur une potion, elle n'est pas encore prête, mais je voulais vous en parler…. »

Maintenant que le scientifique faisait cette remarque, Mathieu put distinguer que effectivement, le Prof avait de petits yeux et d'énormes poches sous les yeux. Ses cheveux d'habitude bien en ordre, étaient décoiffés et partaient dans tous les sens, et il était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude aussi, mais ne voyant jamais le soleil car ne sortant jamais de son labo, le petit châtain jugea ça comme étant normal. Mathieu fronça malgré tous les sourcils en entendant le Prof parler de ses expériences. Il n'aimait pas être mêlé à ce que le savant fabriquait dans son labo, surtout qu'il n'était pas rare qu'une de ses nouvelles inventions tournent mal. Le petit châtain secoua légèrement la tête en se demandant ce que le Prof avait encore bien pu inventer cette fois-ci. Le scientifique se racla la gorge et expliqua, sûr de lui :

« J'ai commencé à créer une potion capable de changer le sexe d'une personne. Elle n'est pas encore au point, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, et-

-Je t'arrête tout de suite. » le coupa Mathieu.

Il regarda sa personnalité savante avec douceur mais surtout sévérité, et dit d'un ton catégorique qui ne laissait place à aucun doute, sous les yeux étonnés d'Antoine :

« Si c'est pour la Fille que tu fais tout ça, je refuse. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi hein, mais… si, enfaite. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et tes potions ont tendance à mal tourner. »

Le Prof se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné, sachant que son créateur avait parfaitement raison. Il n'était absolument pas vexé par son manque de confiance, il comprenait sa méfiance. Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'il était aussi sur de lui concernant une potion qu'il avait inventé lui-même. Mathieu le regardait, toujours d'un air sévère, et poussa un léger soupir en détournant le regard et passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées. Il se radoucit.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, hein, ni contre elle, mais je préfère que vous restiez en un seul morceau. » expliqua calmement le petit châtain.

.

 **PDV Antoine**

.

Le Prof semblait déçu, mais en aucun cas vexé de ce que mon ami venait de lui dire. Il poussa un petit soupir et baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts comme s'il était un enfant que l'on venait de gronder, alors que Mathieu continuait de le regarder. Un silence assez pesant s'installa dans la pièce, avant que le scientifique ne lève à nouveau ses yeux vers Mathieu, pour insister :

« Mais je t'assure que je suis sûr de moi !

-Prof, j'ai dit non ! Laisse-nous maintenant ! » s'exclama Mathieu d'un air sévère.

Il semblait impatient d'être enfin seul avec moi, et je devais bien avouer que j'étais dans le même cas que lui, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable vis-à-vis du Prof, même si je n'étais pas responsable du refus de son créateur face à sa requête. Le scientifique sourcils froncés, désormais de mauvaise humeur, se leva brusquement pour aller monter les escaliers en colimaçon. Je comprenais ce pauvre type : il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à la Fille, si la personne que j'aimais se sentait mal dans sa peau, je ferais aussi tout ce qui serait en mon pouvoir pour l'aider. Pourtant et d'un autre côté, je comprenais aussi le point de vu de Mathieu même si je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui : il voulait seulement essayer de protéger ses personnalités, ça devait être épuisant de s'occuper de tout ce monde.

Le claquement d'une porte nous indiqua que le Prof était désormais enfermé dans sa chambre, et Mathieu se tourna vers moi avec un petit soupir et m'offrit un sourire gêné. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, je le trouvais adorable comme ça. Mathieu était un ami auquel je tenais beaucoup, et je l'appréciais vraiment, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait l'impression que je le juge. Je lui offris un sourire rassurant et il soupira en baissant les yeux.

« Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre et un gros connard transphobe, non ? »

Je secouais vivement la tête avec un sourire attendri. Je trouvais ça mignon qu'il se souci de ce que je pensais de lui. Mais ça se comprenait, il était normale qu'il se sente mal à l'aise et ai peur de passer pour une personne horrible après la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant moi. Je posais doucement une main sur son épaule, et il releva les yeux vers moi, me regardant de ses beaux yeux tout triste.

« T'inquiète pas Mathieu, je sais que tu n'as pas dit ça au Prof de gaité de cœur… »

Le petit châtain hocha doucement la tête en soupirant, et passa une main sur le côté de son crâne rasé. Il s'adossa confortablement dans son canapé en cuir rouge, gardant ses yeux rivés sur le mur bleu turquin face à nous, et sur la cheminée en marbre gris où dansaient des flammes rouge, orangée, jaune. Pendant deux ou trois minutes un silence gênant se fit entendre, ce qui me pesait assez. J'hésitais presque à rentrer chez moi. Mais heureusement Mathieu finit par tourner la tête vers moi, l'air sérieux, et questionna :

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place ? »

J'haussais les sourcils et ouvrais la bouche, surpris de me dire que mon ami portait visiblement une certaine importance à mon avis. Je refermais ma bouche, me disant que je devais certainement passer pour un idiot, et me racla la gorge en sentant le regard de Mathieu sur moi, sans doute impatient de savoir ce que je pensais. Je plongeais mes yeux bruns dans ses beaux yeux bleus clair et murmurais, choisissant bien mes mots :

« J'aurais laissé Prof essayer, je pense…

\- Ouai, enfin, je ne préfère pas… Trop risqué. » répondit-il en haussant les épaules, essayant de paraître indifférent.

Il se pencha en avant pour saisir sa bouteille de bière posée sur la table du salon en rotin, avant d'en boire une gorgée. Je connaissais Mathieu, jamais il ne voudrait admettre ses torts, ou revenir sur ses décisions, il était bien trop fier. Au moins, il ne s'était pas mis en colère en voyant que je n'étais pas du même avis que lui, c'était l'essentiel. Je lui souris et pris aussi ma bière pour en boire une gorgée, alors qu'il recommençait notre discussion là où nous l'avions laissé avant d'être interrompu par le Prof, comme si de rien n'était.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Je poussais un soupir las, agenouillée par terre, vêtu d'un peignoir blanc, et fouillais dans les tiroirs de ma table de nuit, sans réelles convictions. J'avais passé la journée au lit, mon après-midi après ma visite au panda s'était résumée à regarder mon plafond et mes murs gris qui m'enveloppaient d'une douce chaleur, mais n'arrivant malgré tout pas à combattre le froid que me procurait cette sensation de mal-être.

Ça pouvait peut-être paraitre stupide ou futile pour certaines personnes, mais j'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait me consoler, que je resterais malheureuse et mal dans ma peau toute ma vie, que je ne serais peut-être plus jamais heureuse. Beaucoup de personnes me diraient sans doute que je suis stupide, que je ne sais pas ce que la vie me réserve, mais ça m'importe peur. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre pour être malheureuse. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir, ça me frustrait tellement ! Tout l'après-midi j'y avais réfléchis, je n'avais trouvé qu'une issu à ma situation, qu'une seul échappatoire.

Je me relevais en soupirant, avec ma boîte de cachet en main. Je m'asseyais sur le lit et prit la bouteille d'eau au pied de mon lit. J'ouvrais la boîte de somnifère dont j'avais parfois besoin lorsque je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et regardais les cachets, hésitante. J'aimais tellement ma famille. J'aimais le petit Geek, cet adorable enfant, j'aimais me confier au Panda même s'il ne me comprenait pas, j'aimais Mathieu malgré le fait qu'il ait refusé de me payer une opération, j'aimais le Hippie même si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment, et le Patron… restait le Patron. Puis, il y avait le Prof, aussi. Il était mystérieux, je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui, mais il était toujours très gentil avec moi. Oui, j'aimais beaucoup ma famille, mais même leur présence ne suffirait pas à me sauver de mes démons. J'espérais qu'ils ne m'en voudraient pas, et me comprendraient.

Je pris une grande poignée de pilules et les mis en bouche, avant de les avaler avec une gorgée d'eau, réitérant cette opération plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que la boîte de somnifère soit totalement vide. Aussitôt, je me sentis légèrement nauséeuse et ma tête me tournait. Je m'allongeais doucement sur le dos, sur mon lit couleur pêche et fermais les yeux. Je souriais pourtant, calme et étrangement détendue.

J'allais enfin être heureuse, tout était fini.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre deux ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, malgré le fait que les raisons pour lesquelles la Fille décide de mettre fin à ses jours ne sont pas bien amenées, et peut être pas très compréhensives. ^^'

Sinon, j'ai oublié de le dire dans le chapitre précédant, mais si vous être une personne trans, que vous souffrez de dysphorie, de harcèlement, de transphobie et j'en passe, n'hésitez pas à parler. Que ce soit à des psys LGBTI friendly, ou à d'autres personnes trans. (j'ai compris avec le temps qu'il ne vaut mieux pas parler de ça avec des cis) Ce qu'il vous arrive n'est jamais de votre faute, et vous méritez d'être aidés/entendus.

 **Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire pour me donner votre avis !**

On se revoit la semaine prochaine pour le troisième chapitres, en attendant portez-vous bien et soyez heureux ! 3

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	3. Chapter III : Une chose qui change tout

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre trois de cette fanfiction, je pense que vous avez tous compris que je n'allais pas tuer la Fille dès le deuxième chapitre xD_

Bref, j'attends impatiemment le prochain sketch du Curry Club qui viendra normalement demain ! :) Et vous ? Sans oublier que demain, Monsieur Sommet fête ses trente ans ! La crise de la trentaine approche à grands pas ! xD Vous allez lui fêter ? Lui faire un cadeau ? (fanmade, fanart...) Moi j'en sais rien, peut être seulement lui souhaiter ! xD Sinon, Mathieu a aussi un compte Sound Cloud où il poste des reprises ! Vous les avez déjà entendues ? Moi oui, je trouve qu'il a une voix douce, ce type *^*

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 3 :** _Une décision qui change la vie._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Geek**

.

J'étais assis sur le tapis rouge capucine tout doux de ma chambre, entailleur par terre face à ma télé où je jouais à Call of Duty. Les murs de ma chambre vert opaline recouvert de poster de différents films me berçaient et m'apportaient une certaine sensation de bonheur, un parfum d'enfance très agréable. Mon petit lit une place aux couettes rouges, à l'effigie de Spiderman était défais, et je savais que je me ferais surement disputer pour ça. Toutes mes boîtes de jeux pour Xbox étaient étalées par terre, ainsi que quelques chargeurs, ma DS et mes petites voitures de toutes les couleurs que m'avait achetées Mathieu, avant de se rendre compte que je n'étais pas intéressé par ça et que je n'y jouerais sans doute jamais. Au pied de mon lit se trouvaient plusieurs peluches, surement tombé de mon matelas la nuit dernière. Monsieur Nounours, Pikachu, Kirby et Yoshi me regardaient de leurs yeux inanimés.

Il était tard, environ minuit voir même plus, et la Fille n'était toujours pas venue pour me dire d'éteindre ma console et d'aller me coucher. D'habitude elle venait me voir chaque soir et me bordait en m'embrassant le front, et j'adorais ces petits moments de tendresse que seule elle m'offrait. J'étais fatigué depuis un moment, et avais hésité à me rendre au lit vers vingt-trois heures, mais j'avais pourtant continué à jouer, souhaitant attirer l'attention de la Fille, j'avais même augmenté le son de ma télé. Pourtant elle n'était toujours pas venue. Je poussais un petit soupir, tiraillé par ce que je devais faire, gardant mes yeux rivés sur la porte en bois peinte en blanche, orné de motif fleuris. Elle dormait peut-être déjà ? Ou alors elle ne voulait pas me voir ? Cette idée me fit mal au coeur, et aussitôt pour me convaincre de l'inverse, je me levais pour aller voir la Fille.

Je sortais de la pièce en silence et me rendais dans le couloir, la moquette grise et rugueuse créant une désagréable sensation de friction sur la peau fine de mes pieds, et j'eus seulement deux pas à faire pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre de la Fille, qui était juste à la droite de ma propre chambre. Timidement je toquais, impatient de la voir, en tirant sur mon t-shirt rouge à l'effigie du Capitain América, un tic que j'avais depuis toujours. J'attendais plusieurs secondes en souriant, sautillant sur place, mais elle ne vint pas m'ouvrir. Je fronçais les sourcils, vexé en me disant qu'elle m'ignorait peut-être, et toquais à nouveau en l'interpellant :

« Fille ? T'es là ? »

Peut-être qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu toquer ? Sans aucune gêne, ne pensant pas au fait que je pourrais la déranger, j'entrais doucement dans sa chambre. Il faisait sombre, la pièce était faiblement éclairée par la lampe de chevet posé sur la table de nuit près du lit. J'haussais un sourcil, et souris d'un air innocent en voyant la Fille dormir, avant de m'approcher d'elle dans le but de rester là.

« Eh, tu dors déjà ? »

Je montais à quatre pattes sur le lit double couleur pêche de la jeune femme, et m'allongeais près d'elle, m'appuyant sur mes avant-bras en l'observant. Elle avait les yeux fermés, son visage était inexpressif et je la trouvais étrangement pâle, avec ses cheveux châtains éparpillés autours de sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je la trouvais très belle comme ça, et sans me soucier de sa pâleur et de son corps immobile, je souriais innocemment et la secouais doucement par l'épaule.

« Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et je fronçais les sourcils, inquiet, en voyant que son sommeil semblait très profond. Je la secouais un peu plus fort, mais je n'eus aucune réaction de sa part. Inquiet, je déglutis et l'observais un peu mieux, avant de froncer les sourcils, pensant à une très mauvaise blague.

« C'est vraiment pas drôle hein ! Si t'arrête pas, j't'aime plus ! »

Je fis semblant de sortir de la chambre pour la faire réagir, mais rien ne se produisit. Inquiet, j'allais à nouveau près d'elle et m'installais à ses côtés avant de crier dans ses oreilles en la secouant par le bras, énervé et inquiet. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, ça me faisait assez peur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

En voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, je sautais sur mes jambes, paniqué, pour me précipiter hors de la chambre, me prenant les pieds dans la couette du lit, manquant de peu de me casser la figure, et traversais le couloir à grandes enjambé pour arriver devant la porte de la chambre du Prof. Si la Fille était malade, il lui fallait quelqu'un de compétant, et je voyais mal Mathieu, qui ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, s'occuper d'elle. Et puis, médecin et scientifique c'était à peu près la même chose, non ? De plus, la blouse blanche que le Prof portait tout le temps me faisait penser à celle d'un docteur. J'entrais dans la chambre en claquant au passage la porte noir en ébène contre le mur, et courait jusqu'au lit du savant dans l'obscurité de la chambre, me cognant au passage le pied contre le bureau. Je poussais un couinement de douleur et me jetais sur le lit double du Prof, avant de deviner sa silhouette dans le noir, pour lui attraper la taille et le secouer dans tous les sens en criant :

« Prof ! Prof réveille-toi, vite ! »

Le savant grogna en s'éveillant, et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet posée sur la table de nuit près de son lit. La lumière inonda finalement la pièce aux murs blancs crème quelques secondes plus tard, alors que le Prof se redressait pour s'assoir convenablement sur son lit aux housses de couette multicolore, s'adossant contre la tête de lit en bois de sapin. La chambre du scientifique était très épurée, sans aucune décoration presque, comme si cette chambre était une simple chambre d'ami, et non la sienne. Il y avait un bureau en métal bleu avec quelques feuilles de papier sur lesquelles étaient notées des formules de chimie, et d'autres choses encore. Une vieille armoire en vieux bois qui sentait la résine se trouvait contre un des murs, contenant tous les vêtements du scientifique. La chambre du Prof me mettait toujours un peu mal à l'aise par son manque de décoration, et le vide qui y était présent.

Le Prof se frotta les yeux en grognant, encore tout chamboulé par ce réveil brutal, et tourna ses yeux fatigué et à moitié ouvert vers moi en soupirant. Il était vêtu d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un caleçon bleu à carreaux, et ses cheveux châtains étaient emmêlés. Il passa une main sur ses joues mal rasées et fronça les sourcils en demandant d'une voix rauque et endormie :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, enfin ? »

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le gameur, tout chamboulé, regarda le savant, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant légèrement alors qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Le Prof ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup. Certes, il se faisait du souci, mais il pensait simplement que le plus jeune venait de faire un cauchemar. Il trouvait quand même ça étrange que le Geek vienne le voir lui et non la Fille comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était victime de terreur nocturne. Le scientifique prit ses lunettes de vue sur la table de nuit pour les poser sur son nez, alors que le Geek, tout tremblant et son bras toujours accroché au bras de Prof, bégaya :

« L-la Fille se réveille pas ! Elle est p-pas venue me coucher, alors je voulais la voir... »

Le savant ouvrit des yeux ronds, et sans attendre la fin de la phrase du plus jeune, sauta sur ses jambes pour se précipiter en dehors de sa chambre, traversant rapidement le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, le Geek le suivant à petits pas inquiets. La lampe de chevet était encore allumée, et vêtue d'un peignoir blanc allongé sur le lit couleur pêche, la Fille semblait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Le scientifique monta précipitamment sur le lit et se pencha au-dessus de la Fille, posant sa tête contre le torse de cette dernière, essayant d'écouter son coeur. Rien. Paniqué, le savant garda malgré tout son calme et regarda autours de lui, ses yeux tombant sur la boîte de somnifère vide posée sur la table de nuit. Calmement, pour ne pas inquiéter le Geek, le Prof lui demanda d'une voix posée :

« Va chercher Mathieu. »

Son ton était ferme, et le Geek partit immédiatement en courant de la chambre, en criant dans toute la maison, comprenant que ce qui se passait était grave :

« MATHIEU ! MATHIEU ! »

Il entra soudainement dans la chambre de Mathieu, sautant sur le lit bleu azurin et gris de ce dernier, se cognant au passage à nouveau l'orteil contre l'armoire en chêne se trouvant dans le coin de la pièce près de la porte, avec un petit cri de douleur, n'y portant pas plus d'attention en sachant pertinemment qu'il y avaient des problèmes plus graves. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, et la lumière dans le couloir qui illumina la pièce, ainsi que les cris du Geek, réveillèrent le schizophrène. Le petit châtain grogna, en plongeant sa tête sous l'oreiller, indifférent face à la détresse du Geek. Il était crevé, et n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange dans son sommeil. Il soupira et repoussa le plus jeune d'une main en murmurant d'une voix endormie :

« Fou moi la paix, j'veux dormir... »

Le gameur fronça les sourcils en posant ses mains sur le torse de son créateur, inquiet, et s'exclama en criant, réveillant sans doute au passage toute la maisonnée, alors que sa voix se cassait et qu'il fondit en larme :

« LA FILLE EST MORTE ! »

Mathieu fronça aussitôt les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux, et se redressa brusquement en entendant ça. Il repoussa le Geek et sortit rapidement de son lit avant de courir dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de la Fille, paniqué et intrigué, sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le no-life était-il assez immature pour lui faire une blague comme ça ? Comment la Fille serait-elle morte ? Etait-il en train de cauchemarder, ou non ? Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le Prof était assis sur le rebord du lit de la Fille, en train de prendre le pouls de cette dernière, au niveau de sa gorge. Mathieu, la gorge noué, demanda :

« Prof, il se passe quoi là ?! »

Le savant se tourna vers Mathieu, posé malgré la situation, lui lança un regard sévère et calmement, lui dit :

« Reste avec elle, elle respire encore. Je vais chercher mon matériel. Si tu vois que son coeur ne bat plus, commence un massage cardiaque.

-Qu-quoi ?! Me laisse pas seul avec elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!

-Mathieu, faites ce que je vous dis, et vite. »

Sans attendre son approbation, le Prof sortit rapidement de la chambre aux murs gris pour se précipiter en bas, à l'étage en dessous. Il traversa le salon sans prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière, après avoir failli tomber dans les escaliers en colimaçon, et arriva dans la cuisine, se dirigeant à tâtons vers la porte de la cave qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, se cognant au passage la hanche contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, lâchant un petit cri de douleur par la même occasion.

Mathieu qui avait vu le Prof partir, avait ouvert la bouche, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, bien que dépassé par la situation, et se précipita pour aller s'installer près de sa personnalité féminine. Tremblant à cause de l'appréhension, de la peur et de tous les sentiments négatifs que lui procurait cette situation irréaliste, il posa deux de ses doigts dans le coup de la jeune femme comme le Prof précédemment, vérifiant que son coeur battait encore. Le Fille, la bouche entrouverte, semblait dormir, mais Mathieu voyait à son teint pâle que quelque chose n'allait pas, sans comprendre pourquoi. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Etait-elle malade, ou responsable de son état ? Peut-être se droguait-elle, et avait fait une overdose, ou alors avait-elle été victime d'un malaise important ? A cause d'une allergie ? A aucun moment Mathieu n'émit l'hypothèse d'une potentielle tentative de suicide, ne pensant pas la jeune femme capable de ça. Toujours en gardant une de ses mains dans le coup de la Fille, sentant faiblement les pulsations du coeur de cette dernière contre ses doigts, il passa son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, inquiet et apeuré.

Devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme se trouvait un attroupement de toutes ses personnalités, désormais bien réveillées, que la peur et le souci rongeaient de l'intérieur. Aucun d'eux n'osait poser de question, de peur de déranger, pensant que le simple bruit de leur voix pourrait tuer la Fille sur le champ. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais ils savaient tous que c'était grave, ils l'avaient su avant même de voir le corps inerte de le Fille.

Le Prof descendit les escaliers raides et escarpés rapidement en sautant des marches, se fichant du fait qu'il pouvait se briser la nuque à tout instant, et arriva dans le couloir de la cave. Le couloir de la cave était très étroit, moins d'un mètre de largeur, et assez petit, ne faisant que deux ou trois mètre de long. Il était en béton, d'un gris froid et peu accueillant, et donnait sur deux portes : une à gauche, qui menait à une petite pièce où étaient entreposé plusieurs choses, comme des caisses à outils, des vélos, de vieux habits ou des meubles, et d'autres choses que la petite famille n'utilisait pas. La porte à droite, elle, menait à la plus grande pièce de la maison, le labo du Prof. Les murs et le sol de la pièce étaient en carrelage blanc, et deux longues tables grises en métal se trouvaient dans la pièce, l'une chargée de matérielle de Chimie à gogo, plusieurs tubes à essai, des erlenmeyers, des béchers, des fioles ou autres récipients avec dans certains d'entre eux des potions vertes, roses fluo, jaunes, bleues ou noires en train de chauffer. Plusieurs feuilles volantes se trouvaient accrochées au mur ou en vrac sur la table, avec des choses plus ou moins importantes griffonnées dessus, tel que des nouvelles inventions. Sur l'autre table se trouvaient des outils banals tels que des marteaux, des tournevis, des clés à molète, mais aussi plusieurs matériaux comme du tissu, du bois, du cuivre, du plastique ou du métal. Il y avait aussi, soigneusement rangé dans une boîte dorée, plusieurs instruments chirurgicaux, tels que des scalpels, des pinces médicales, des sets opératoires, des seringues ou encore des ciseaux médicaux. La pièce était dépourvue de fenêtre, et contre le mur du fond se trouvait une grande bibliothèque en châtaigner, contenant de nombreux ouvrages tous différents, plus ou moins vieux, sur la médecine, le corps humain, l'astrologie, les trains, les voitures ou les avions, l'astronomie, l'histoire, la géographie, le surnaturel ou encore les différentes cultures dans le monde. Le Prof s'intéressait à tout, tout le temps. Il était un vrai touche à tout, et grâce à sa curiosité, il avait acquis la science infuse.

Le Prof pris rapidement plusieurs objets, de quoi essayer de soigner la Fille, alors que son coeur battait la chamade, fou d'inquiétude, sachant qu'il devait agir vite. Il se dépêcha de remonter en haut en courant, avec tout son matériel, et poussa les autres personnalités pour entrer rapidement dans la chambre. Tous le regardèrent avec une lueur d'espoir, sachant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir arranger les choses, et à la sauver.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

Il était désormais quatorze heures. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, comme les autres sans doute. J'avais soigné la Fille, et était resté à son chevet. Elle était normalement sortie d'affaire, ce qui me rassurait, ainsi que tous les autres. Un grand choc s'était abattu sur notre famille, nous étions tous abasourdi. Aucun de nous n'avait vu le coup venir, personne ne se doutait qu'elle ferait ça. Mathieu et moi nous en voulions beaucoup, même si je savais que contrairement à moi, il avait trop honte, ou bien trop de fierté pour l'avouer. Je ne comprenais pas comment elle en était arrivé là, et pourtant, je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné. Elle était tellement malheureuse ces derniers temps, et même si je n'arrivais pas à me mettre à sa place, je savais qu'elle était mal dans sa peau. C'est pour cela que je m'en voulais, je n'avais pas su l'aider, alors que je la savais au bord du gouffre.

Je poussais un soupir, et caressais doucement la main de la jeune femme, que je tenais dans la mienne. J'étais assis près d'elle sur le lit couleur pèche, et regardais son visage inexpressif. Elle était nue, et son torse se soulevait doucement au fur et à mesure qu'elle respirait, ce qui me rassurait. Je détestais son corps. Pas parce que je le trouvais moche, loin de là, mais elle le détestait tellement que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir la même chose. Maintenant qu'elle était là, dans ce lit, totalement inconsciente après avoir essayé d'en finir avec la vie, je réalisais que je tenais à elle encore bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'avais pas besoin de mettre de mot sur ces sentiments si forts, parfois il vaut mieux ne pas donner de nom aux choses, pour mieux les oublier, pour mieux les ignorer.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans attendre l'approbation de personne. Le Panda entra en laissant la porte ouverte, et me souris tristement avant d'aller s'installer près de moi sur le lit. Je ne répondis pas à son sourire, et indifférent à la présence de l'ursidé, reporta mon attention sur la Fille. Maître Panda observa la jeune femme en silence, et soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Il demanda, sans me regarder :

« Elle va mieux ?

-Non.

-Elle va se réveiller ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Je n'étais pas bavard, ce qui agaçait sans doute le Panda. Mais ce dernier ne m'en voulait pas, je savais qu'il était patient, et j'étais sûr au fond de moi qu'il comprenait le fait que je ne veuille pas parler, et respectait mon silence. Je le regardais du coin de l'oeil. Sourcils froncés, l'ursidé croisa les bras en soufflant bruyamment.

« Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Elle était mal dans sa peau. On ne pouvait pas la comprendre, alors on a minimisé ses problèmes, sans faire attention à ce qui était important et à ce qu'elle ressentait. »

Le Panda baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre, se sentant coupable. Je ne savais pas ce que la Fille lui avait dit, mais je savais qu'elle se confiait souvent à lui, comme beaucoup d'entre nous. J'en voulais au Panda, j'en voulais à tout le monde et surtout à moi. On avait tous été si con, si insensible, notre famille devait certainement être la pire de tous les temps. Je tournais la tête vers la porte, qui donnait vu sur le couloir. Le Patron s'arrêta devant la porte en ricanant.

« Alors, vous êtes encore au chevet du travelo ? »

Je grognais et serrais les dents. Je me demandais quel élan de charité poussait Mathieu à garder ce monstre sous notre toit. Il n'écoutait personne, n'avait de considération pour aucun d'entre nous, n'était là que lorsque l'on ne voulait pas le voir, passait ses journées à faire le mal, il était le crime en personne. Si j'en voulais à tout le monde, j'en voulais encore plus au Patron, qui était la pire merde transphobe que je connaissais. Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme ça avec elle, alors qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille et avait toujours été gentille, même avec lui ? Comment pouvait-il se comporter comme ça, alors qu'elle venait d'essayer de se tuer, et qu'elle était encore inconsciente ? Je ne pouvais pas apprécier, ou apporter la moindre estime à un con comme ça. Je sifflais entre mes dents, en le foudroyant du regard et me fichant de le vouvoyer :

« Fou le camps. »

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le criminel, adossé contre le cadre de porte dans son habituel costume noir, tira une taffe sur la cigarette qu'il avait aux coins des lèvres. Il regarda le scientifique à travers ses lunettes de soleil, avec un sourire cruel. Il aimait provoquer les gens, les torturer mentalement. Il n'aimait personne, et n'avait que faire de ses proches. Il souffla la fumée dans la pièce, en lançant un regard moqueur au scientifique.

« Bah alors le binoclard ? T'es tout ronchon ? »

Le Prof soupira et détourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau la Fille. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver avec cet idiot, il n'en valait pas la peine et il le savait. Un jour il se vengerait du Patron, il ne savait pas encore quand, ou, comment, mais il le ferait, et il lui ferait payer tout le mal qu'il avait commis. Le Panda jeta un regard assassin à la personnalité sombre en se levant, avant de grogner :

« Tu trouves ça drôle, toi, hein ?!

-Oh oui ! Cette incapable n'a même pas réussie à se flinguer, et vous voir avec ces têtes, c'est tordant. »

Il ricana et s'étira, gardant sa clope entre ses lèvres, alors que le Panda serrait les poings. Il inspira longuement, tentant de se calmer. Il voulait se jeter sur Patron, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas de taille, et de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas faire trop de bruit par respect alors que la Fille était inconsciente près d'eux. Le criminel, sans leur porter plus d'attention, se rendit dans sa chambre, fier de les avoir énervés. Le scientifique soupira et secoua la tête. Il voulait se détendre, prendre un peu l'air. Il se leva du lit en silence et quitta la pièce, laissant le Panda prêt de la Fille pour veiller sur elle. Il descendit les escaliers en colimaçon et se rendit au salon aux murs bleus turquin, où se trouvaient Mathieu, le Geek et Antoine.

Le gameur, silencieux, était assis dans un fauteuil en cuir rouge près du canapé, son menton était posé sur ses genoux qui étaient repliés contre son torse. Il n'avait pas parlé depuis la veille, et pas dormi de la nuit. Son innocence venait d'en prendre un coup, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi la Fille avait voulu le quitter, il se demandait si c'était de sa faute même s'il savait que la principal raison était le fait que Mathieu avait refusé de lui payer une opération. Il regardait son créateur d'un air mauvais. Ce dernier, blotti contre Antoine qu'il avait appelé dès qu'il avait pu, ne semblait pas le remarquer. Mathieu, la tête dans le coup d'Antoine, avait d'énormes poches sous les yeux et semblait abattu. Il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il se sentait coupable, mais les bras protecteur d'Antoine autours de son torse l'aidaient à se sentir mieux. Le grand chevelu se sentait assez étranger à la situation, mais souhaitait être là pour son ami et sa famille. Il était venu dès que Mathieu l'avait appelé, sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller. C'est pour cela qu'il était vêtu de son pyjama : un caleçon à carreau rose et un t-shirt bleu clair. Ses cheveux étaient totalement décoiffés, et ses yeux bruns étaient ternes et fatigués. Les trois protagonistes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le scientifique quand celui-ci entra dans le salon. Inquiet, le petit châtain se détacha d'Antoine en demandant :

« Comment elle va ?

-Elle dort encore. »

Le schizophrène souffla de soulagement, et laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres, heureux de se dire que le Fille était encore en vie. Il tourna son regard apaisé sur Antoine qui lui offrit un sourire rassurant, comme pour lui dire que tout irait bien. Mais le Prof lui, était toujours en colère.

« C'est de votre faute, Mathieu. »

Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce, alors que le concerné se tournait vers le scientifique, sourcils froncés, cachant le fait qu'il se sentait honteux et vexé de ces accusations. Antoine fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas le ton que le Prof prenait avec le créateur. Pourtant il comprenait la réaction du scientifique. Le Geek serra les dents, et eut un élan de courage en entendant les reproches du savant, et se redressa :

« Il a raison, j'te déteste. »

Le petit châtain grogna, en colère contre le plus jeune qui osait lui tenir tête et l'humilier ainsi. Il lui jeta un regard assassin, alors que le no-life, apeuré et énervé, se leva avant de se précipiter dans les escaliers pour monter à l'étage et aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Le créateur tourna à nouveau son attention sur le savant.

« Arrête de dire des conneries. C'est la faute de personne.

-Si. Vous auriez dû m'écouter, et me laisser l'aider. »

Mathieu soupira, irrité, et se mit à bouger ses bras dans tous les sens comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'une situation lui échappait. Un rictus désagréable était gravé sur son visage, et il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ressemblant ainsi à un poisson.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?! Hein ?! Que je risque sa vie avec tes expériences foireuses ?!

-Oui. Ça aurait été bien mieux pour elle, vous voyez bien que de toute façon elle n'a plus gout à rien. »

Mathieu se tut, et lui lança un regard mauvais en croisant les bras. Il culpabilisait beaucoup, et il savait que le Prof avait raison, mais c'était tellement dur de mettre leur vie en danger. Il avait beaucoup de mal à faire confiance aux expérimentations de sa personnalité savante. Antoine posa doucement une main sur l'épaule de Mathieu, inquiet pour lui, mais aussi pour la famille de ce dernier. Soucieux, il dit d'une voix calme et posée :

« Tu pourrais laisser le Prof tenter de changer la Fille en... en fille quoi. Avec des nibards, et un vagin et...et tous les trucs qui vont avec. Tu ne penses pas ? De toute façon, je pense honnêtement que vous n'avez rien à perdre et elle sera tellement heureuse si ça marche ! »

Mathieu poussa un profond soupir de désespoir en fermant les yeux, inquiet. Et si ça ratait ? Et si la Fille mourrait ? Ou le Prof ? Ou peut-être même les deux ? Il rouvrit ses paupières et posa son regard sur Antoine en grimaçant, alors que le scientifique les écoutait attentivement. L'homme aux cheveux fous semblait être en train de réussir à convaincre Mathieu. Ce dernier demanda, d'une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux :

« Donc, tu penses aussi que c'est ma faute, hein ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je pense qu'on est sans doute tous un peu responsables, et qu'il faut réparer cette erreur. Il faut que tu leur donnes ton accord, Mathieu. Puis honnêtement, je ne pense pas que le Prof attendra ta bénédiction pour aider son amoureuse à avoir ce qu'elle veut. »

Il jeta un clin d'oeil au Prof, taquin, alors que les joues de celui-ci s'empourprèrent. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et se racla la gorge avant de bégayer :

« Très cher, ne dîtes pas n'importe quoi ! Nos relations ne dépassent pas la simple courtoisie ! »

Mathieu laissa un sourire amusé naître sur ses lèvres en entendant les dires du savant, remplaçant la mine décomposé qu'il avait auparavant. Il posa son regard sur Antoine et ses beaux yeux bruns, se perdant un instant dans ceux-ci, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de détourner le regard, gêné de devoir admettre ses torts.

« Bon... t'as raison. On va tester ça, en espérant qu'il narrivera rien de fâcheux. »

Il tourna un regard sévère vers le Prof, reprenant l'autorité qui le caractérisait d'habitude, et dit d'un ton catégorique, alors que le savant plantait ses iris bleus glaciale dans les siennes :

« Tu vas faire ce que tu as à faire pour qu'elle change de sexe. Si ça se passe mal pour vous, je ne sais pas ce que je vous ferais. Compris ?! »

Un grand sourire illumina le regard du Prof, qui toujours debout face à son créateur et Antoine, sembla retrouver une énergie et une vivacité increvable, fou de joie de pouvoir aider la femme qui faisait battre son coeur. Il offrit un regard reconnaissant à Mathieu, et s'exclama :

« Oui, ne vous en faîte pas ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Il fila à son labo, sans doute pour finaliser sa potion ou le je-ne-sais-quoi qui permettrait à la jeune femme de changer de sexe sans opération. Le schizophrène et le grand chevelus, surpris et amusé, le regardèrent partir. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, un silence s'installa entre eux. Silence qu'Antoine rompis en déposant un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne à Mathieu, qui rougit légèrement en lui souriant. Le grand chevelu lui chuchota, d'un air ravi :

« Je suis fier de toi. »

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le troisième chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère encore une fois qu'il vous aura plu ! :) N'oubliez pas de voir le prochain sketch du Curry Club, perso il me fait très envie et j'ai hâte de le voir !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, en attendant passez une bonne semaine et travaillez bien, que ce soit à votre boulot ou en cours ^^

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	4. Chapter IV : Un réveil très attendu

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même s'il est un peu court, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

Comment avez-vous trouvez le nouveau sketch du Curry Club, France 2084 ? Personnellement je l'ai beaucoup aimé, même totalement adoré, et je trouve qu'il était vraiment très bien écrit, sans parler des jeux d'acteurs ! (Je suis actuellement in love de Kévin) En plus de ça j'adore les dystopies ! 3

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 4 :** _Un réveil très attendu._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Je sentais une présence près de moi, une présence assez rassurante qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça. Je fronçais les sourcils, yeux fermés, alors qu'une lumière semblait être allumée près de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, je ne me souciais de rien actuellement, mon esprit étant trop embué et fatigué pour aligner ne serait-ce qu'une ou deux pensées cohérentes. Je sentais la douce chaleur et le réconfort de mon lit, devinant par l'odeur caractéristique de jasmin que j'étais dans ma chambre. Il me fallut un temps interminable pour réussir à reprendre totalement conscience de la situation. Ma première pensée lorsque mes idées furent claires, fut que je n'étais visiblement pas morte. Merde. Savoir comment je m'en étais sortie m'importait peu, je ne préférais même pas y penser. J'étais encore très faible, mon corps était engourdi et douloureux, et il me fallut longtemps et un effort fou pour réussir à ouvrir mes yeux. La lumière m'éblouit immédiatement, et je grimaçais en essayant de détourner doucement la tête de la lumière, mais mes yeux s'habituèrent finalement à la luminosité et je bougeais difficilement mon bras droit pour le poser sur ma tête en soupirant.

« Tu es enfin réveillée. » dit calmement une voix nasillarde.

Je tournais difficilement la tête sur le côté gauche de mon lit d'où provenait cette voix si caractéristique, jurant intérieurement de me retrouver seul avec lui. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais voir personne tout simplement. Je ne voulais pas répondre à leurs questions suite à mon geste qu'ils ne devaient sans doute pas comprendre, je ne voulais pas sentir leurs regards sévères et leurs jugements sur moi. Le Prof était assis près de moi, sur le rebord de mon lit. Il semblait fatigué, ses lunettes étaient de travers, son noeud papillon noir et blanc était défait et pendait autours de son coup, il n'avait pas sa blouse, trois bouton de sa chemise sur le haut de son torse étaient ouverts, chose étrange car il faisait toujours attention à ne jamais être débraillé. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlé, mais il souriait comme soulagé, et posa un regard doux sur moi, et non plein de jugement comme je le craignais.

« Vous m'avez fait peur. »

J'haussais un sourcil et le regardais, intrigué, n'ayant pas l'habitude que le scientifique montre ou fasse part de ses émotions. Il rougit un peu et se racla la gorge, ce qui m'amusa légèrement malgré la situation tendue dans laquelle j'étais, et il bredouilla :

« Enfin, vous nous avez fait peur à tous. » se reprit-il rapidement.

Le savant se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, et baissa la tête avec un sourire timide, ce que je trouvais plutôt mignon surtout venant de lui, d'habitude si indifférent et statique. Je le regardais en silence, sans sourire ou faire la tête, restant insensible à la situation. Le calme qui régnait me dérangeait, je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite, ou si oui ou non j'allais me faire engueuler. Je vis le scientifique bouger doucement le bras, puis saisir doucement ma main dans la sienne. Je rougis doucement, électrisé par le contact de son épiderme contre le mien, et alors que je m'attendais à une leçon de morale sur le fait que le suicide n'est pas une solution, il dit doucement :

« Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Je ne peux pas te comprendre parce que je ne suis pas à ta place, mais je vais t'aider. »

Je souris doucement, touché, me retenant de pleurer alors que je sentais une boule composée de sanglots dans ma gorge. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, tout ce que je demandais, tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Pourquoi avais-je du attendre de frôler la mort pour finalement l'entendre ? C'était triste. Je détournais la tête pour cacher mes yeux humides, sentant une main forte, et une poigne malgré tout hésitante, se poser sur mon épaule.

« J'ai parlé avec Mathieu. Il est d'accord pour que je te fasse changer de sexe. »

Je tournais brusquement la tête vers lui, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il me disait. J'ouvris la bouche, les yeux écarquillés, sans savoir quoi dire. Mes cheveux longs caressaient mes épaules nues, tombant sur mon torse, alors que je réalisais que j'étais nue. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, un détail sans importance dont je n'avais que faire. Le Prof me regardait avec un sourire fier, visiblement content de lui. Je me jetais à son coup, passant mes bras autours de ses épaules, faisant glisser au passage la couverture de mon torse.

« Oh, merci ! Tu es vraiment un amour ! »

J'aurais voulu lui dire encore plus, lui montrer ma reconnaissance, le remercier plus longuement, car je savais que jamais je n'arriverais à lui être redevable. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, ce que je ressentais était indescriptible, et j'avais l'impression que quoi que je dise, cela ne suffirait pas à exprimer ma gratitude à cet homme que je considérais comme mon sauveur. Je le sentais tendu contre moi, ne sachant visiblement pas comment réagir face à cette étreinte, mais il finit malgré tout par passer ses bras timidement autours de mes épaules.

« Tu es réveillée ! » s'exclama une voix aigu et enfantine.

Je me séparais doucement du Prof, et avant d'avoir pu prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait, le Geek me sauta dessus avec un grand sourire. J'étais encore faible, et l'effort soudain que j'avais fait pour serrer le savant contre moi m'avait affaibli. Ma tête me tourna et ma vision devint floue alors que je grimaçais, et j'entendis la voix inquiète du Prof sermonner le petit :

« Doucement Geek, doucement... »

Le gameur du voir que je n'allais pas bien, car il recula un peu avec un air coupable, calmant ses ardeurs, mais j'étais malgré tout très heureuse de le voir, et de voir le bonheur qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de me savoir en bonne santé. Je me rallongeais confortablement dans le lit en grimaçant, alors que le Geek, honteux, baissa la tête en murmurant :

« Pardon... »

Il était vêtu de son pyjama bleu foncé à l'effigie de superman, et je souris en voyant son air fatigué. Je saisis doucement ses bras, pour l'attirer contre moi et le blottir contre ma poitrine. Il se laissa faire en souriant, se détendit en posant sa tête contre mon torse, alors que je caressais distraitement ses cheveux. Le scientifique nous regardait en silence, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Le no-life se détacha soudainement de moi, et avec un grand sourire brandit une feuille colorée que je n'avais pas encore remarquée.

« J't'ai fait un dessin ! »

Je souris doucement en le prenant. C'était un dessin banal d'enfant, qui me fit très plaisir, nous représentant tous : le Patron, que le Geek avait représenté avec un grand sourire innocent ce qui me fit rire doucement, Mathieu avec son beau chapeau, le Hippie en train de dormir, le Panda avec un micro en main, le Prof avec une explosion près de lui ce qui m'amusa, et nous deux, en train de nous faire un câlin. J'étais heureuse de voir que le gameur ne me parlait pas de mon suicide, et qu'il venait avec son innocence et sa bonne humeur me remonter le moral. Je pris la feuille en main, tout sourire avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Merci beaucoup, bonhomme. Il est vraiment très beau. »

Le Geek rougit doucement et lâcha un rire nerveux en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. J'étais heureuse d'être avec eux, maintenant que je savais que tout allait s'arranger pour moi. Je savais que je n'irais pas mieux seulement grâce à cette opération, et qu'il me faudrait du temps avant de remonter totalement la pente, mais j'étais confiante.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Durant la journée, tous les membres de cette petite famille étaient venus voir la Fille. Enfin, sauf le Patron, mais le criminel était irrécupérable. Le Hippie était venu, et même s'il n'avait rien dit, la jeune femme avait aimé sa simple présence rassurante. Elle avait en revanche, beaucoup moins apprécié la visite du Panda, qui l'avait sermonné et lui disant que le suicide était une chose mal. Elle détestait les types comme ça, qui se mêlaient des affaires des autres, et conversaient sur des sujets qu'ils ne maîtrisaient pas. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit, et avait fait figure basse. Lorsque Mathieu était venu, ils avaient tous les deux soigneusement évité les sujets de sa tentative de suicide et de son changement de sexe à venir, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le Prof n'était pas resté longtemps avec elle après son réveil, partant ensuite immédiatement dans son labo.

Tout l'après-midi, et même durant une bonnes partie de la nuit, il travailla sur la potion pour permettre de changer de sexe, finalisant et faisant les dernières modifications pour que tout soit parfait et sans danger. Il voulait que sa marche, il voulait que tout soit parfait et sans risque pour la jeune femme qu'il voulait rendre heureuse. Sa fatigue ne le dissuada pas d'aller se coucher, il était comme possédé par une force et une vivacité nouvelle.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le quatrième chapitre de cette fanfic, j'espère encore une fois qu'il vous aura plu ! :) On arrive bientôt à la moitié de cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à aller voir mes autres projets en attendant le prochain chapitre, de mon côté je continuerais d'écrire mes prochaines fictions :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, en attendant passez une bonne semaine et soyez heureux surtout !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	5. Chapter V : Un amour de scientifique

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

Sinon, comment vous avez trouvé le nouveau sketch du Curry Club, Arnaque, crime et algorithme ? Moi je l'ai beaucoup aimé, même s'il était court je l'ai trouvé très drôle xD (Et j'ai trouvé Mathieu très mignon dans son déguisement !^^)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 :** _Un amour de scientifique._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Quatre jours après le réveil de la jeune femme, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, la vie avait repris son cours de la même façon qu'elle se déroulait auparavant. La Fille subissait les moqueries du Patron, bordait le Geek le soir, discutait avec le Panda, faisait la cuisine de temps à autres, mais était heureuse, sachant que bientôt tout s'arrangerait. Enfin, pas tout, mais elle allait changer de sexe, c'était un grand pas en avant, et désormais elle ne se laisserait plus faire par personne. Elle avait repris confiance en elle, confiance en sa famille, confiance en ses capacités, et reprenait chaque jour du poil de la bête. Le Panda et surtout le Geek étaient tous les deux très heureux d'avoir à nouveau la Fille près d'eux, ils aimaient sa présence et tenaient beaucoup à elle. Même le Hippie, qui ne connaissait pourtant pas beaucoup les membres de sa famille qui étaient comme des inconnus, était soulagé de savoir la jeune femme hors de danger, et pensait chaque jour à aller faire connaissance un peu plus avec elle, mais repoussant toujours cet instant à plus tard. Mathieu était évidemment très heureux de savoir sa personnalité féminine vivante, et même s'il lui avait parlé à son réveil, à présent il l'évitait depuis ces quelques jours. Il avait eu très peur pour elle, et avait beaucoup repensé à ce qu'il lui avait dit, il se sentait coupable. Le Prof, lui, passait ses journées enfermé dans son labo, bien plus que d'habitude, n'en sortant que rarement, voulant être sûr que sa potion serait fonctionnelle au moment venu. La jeune femme s'inquiétait beaucoup de ne pas le voir, et se demandait s'il était toujours d'accord pour l'aider.

Devant son armoire blanche rectangulaire et arrondie sur le haut, la Fille cherchait des habits. Il était environ neuf heures du matin, par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle pouvait voir la ville de Nantes qui s'éveillait doucement. Elle avait vu sur plusieurs immeubles, maisons et gratte-ciels, de vieux entrepôts abandonnés, une décharge de voiture, des ponts tagués vulgairement, tous recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc à cause de la saison. Elle aimait beaucoup ce paysage gris, sombre et urbain, à la fois assez bourru et difforme, mais dissimulant malgré tout une certaine beauté. La jeune femme enfila un t-shirt à manche courte bleu à l'effigie de Toad, et un short gris qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Elle noua ses cheveux en chignon et mis un peu de fard à paupière, souhaitant se faire belle, et sortit de sa chambre pour traverser l'étroit couloir aux murs bancs, ses chaussettes faisant accro contre la moquette grise et rugueuse. Elle alla toquer à la porte à la droite de la sienne, qui était la chambre du Prof. Le savant lui manquait, et elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Elle attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle dirait au scientifique, mais elle voulait le voir. Personne n'ouvrit la porte, et elle soupira un peu. Peut-être que le scientifique dormait ? Ou alors il n'était tout simplement pas là. Elle préféra ne pas rester plantée devant la porte, et traversa le couloir avant de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pour se rendre au salon.

Mathieu était assis dans le canapé en cuir rouge. Elle savait que le Panda, le Hippie et le Geek étaient dans leur chambre, en train de dormir ou de faire je ne sais quoi, et que le Patron était sorti. En revanche, elle ignorait toujours où se trouvait le Prof, mais il ne devait pas être bien loin, puis rien ne pressait. Mathieu avait les jambes croisé, et était vêtu d'un jeans bleu et d'un t-shirt blanc à l'effigie de Zelda et Link. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une petite tresse, et ses lunettes bleues posées sur son nez, il lisait un livre dans le canapé.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

Je lisais tranquillement « Debout les morts » de Fred Vargas, quand j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. J'haussais un sourcil et quittais un instant mon livre des yeux, et mon regard se posa sur la Fille qui venait d'entrer dans le salon. Aussitôt je sautais sur mes jambes en fermant mon livre sans regarder la page où je m'étais arrêté et me raclais la gorge, alors que la Fille me regardait.

« Coucou. » me dit-elle en souriant.

Je détournais les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard en me raclant la gorge à nouveau, et en gardant mon livre dans une de mes mains, passait mon autre main nerveusement dans mes cheveux en bredouillant :

« Je... je dois monter en haut. »

En réalité je ne voulais pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle m'intimidait, semblait bien plus sûre d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et moi j'avais honte du comportement que j'avais eu vis-à-vis d'elle, même si je ne pensais pas à mal. Je me dépêchais de la contourner et essayais de me diriger vers les escaliers, lorsqu'une poigne ferme mais douce me saisit le poignet. Je me retournais en déglutissant, redoutant ce qui allait se passait. La Fille me regardait de ses yeux doux mais pourtant sévère, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Mais je ne t'évite pas ! » mentis-je.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, ne me croyant visiblement pas. Même si elle avait raison je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui en vouloir, n'aimant pas que l'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux. Je fronçais les sourcils et soufflais un peu. La jeune femme me lâcha le poignet, et dit d'une voix ferme :

« Les mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi. »

Je soupirais un peu et baissais la tête en me grattant la nuque, gêné. Je savais qu'elle disait vrai, mais je redoutais cette situation. Elle me prit de force le poignet et m'entraîna sur le canapé, me regardant de haut en bas. Je me laissais faire en soupirant et en roulant des yeux, avant de regarder mes pieds, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. Assise à ma gauche, la Fille me regardait attentivement, sans porter aucun jugement sur moi, analysant sans doute mon comportement.

« Je sais ce que tu as. »

Sur la défensive et mal à l'aise à cause de la situation, je grognais et questionnais, peut-être un peu brusquement :

« Ah ouai ?! Alors j'ai quoi, hein Sherlock ?! »

Elle rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, habitué et insensible à mon impatience ou ma colère. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule en me souriant, alors que je me retenais de sortir une réplique déplacée suite à son rire qui ne faisait que m'énerver d'avantage. Elle me dit doucement :

« Tu te sens coupable pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Je grognais et détournais le regard en grommelant dans ma barbe. Elle avait raison, et je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle lise ainsi en moi comme un livre ouvert. Je grognais un peu, et murmurais :

« Ouai, t'as peut-être raison. »

Je tournais les yeux vers elle en soupirant un peu. Elle me regardait avec un sourire amusé, et des yeux d'une tendresse infinie, ce qui me déstabilisait assez, pour tout dire. Je me sentais con de ne rien réussir à dire d'autre, con de me retrouver face à elle et d'avoir l'impression d'être un gamin qu'on engueule, même s'il n'en était rien. La jeune femme me dit d'une voix douce :

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu sais. Ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui est arrivé. »

Alors qu'elle me disait ça, je me sentais exploser. Je fronçais les sourcils et me mis à gesticuler les bras dans tous les sens en serrant les dents, mon visage devant certainement être rouge de colère. Je m'emportais toujours très facilement, je n'étais pas énervé contre la Fille mais contre moi-même. Je m'exclamais de mon langage cru :

« Pas ma faute ?! Bien sûr que si, merde ! J'aurais dû te payer cette opération à la con, ou tout de suite permettre au Prof de le faire plutôt que d'attendre que tu essaies de te plomber, bordel !

-Mais non, ne dit pas ça. Tu pensais bien faire, tu voulais nous protéger, et je t'en suis reconnaissante. Puis, tu as accepté finalement, c'est l'essentiel ! »

Elle parlait toujours d'une voix calme, posée, et douce. Je soupirais et secouais un peu la tête, pas très convaincu parce qu'elle disait mais néanmoins étais rassuré de voir qu'elle ne semblait pas m'en vouloir. Je murmurais :

« Ouai, si tu le dis... »

Elle se leva en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, et je grognais une nouvelle fois, n'aimant pas ce contacte qui se voulait affectueux.

« Ne penses plus à ça, d'accord ? C'est derrière nous tout ça. »

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête en retenant un soupir, alors qu'elle s'étira en regardant autour d'elle. Je m'adossais un peu plus dans le canapé, et n'ayant plus de raison de monter dans ma chambre maintenant que nous nous étions expliqué, ouvrais à nouveau mon livre en recherchant la page où je m'étais arrêté plus tôt.

« Tu sais où est le Prof ?

-Dans son labo, je crois. »

Sans attendre que je lui en dise d'avantage ou sans poser d'autres questions, je retournais à ma lecture, satisfait d'être enfin tranquilles alors que je la vis du coin de l'oeil disparaître du salon pour entrer dans la cuisine. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait dire au Prof, et ça m'importait peu. J'en avais marre de les voir se tourner autours sans rien faire ou tenter quoi que ce soit. Enfin, surtout de la part du Prof, qui semblait raide dingue d'elle. En ce qui concernait la Fille, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment attiré par lui, ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu, mais j'étais sûr que le savant pouvait au moins essayer de tenter sa chance.

Perdu dans ma lecture, je soufflais bruyamment, sourcils froncés en entendant quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je me redressais mollement, et me dirigeais d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte d'entrée. Je n'aimais pas recevoir de la visite, surtout lorsque celle-ci n'était pas prévue, et désormais de mauvaise humeur, je portais ma main à la poignée pour ouvrir à ce mystérieux visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'Antoine se trouvait devant ma porte. Ce n'était pas nouveau ou inhabituel, mon ami me faisait souvent ce genre de surprise, mais bizarrement j'étais toujours aussi étonné, et agréablement surpris. Ma mauvaise humeur disparue lorsque je vis ce beau garçon aux cheveux bruns volant dans le vent, avec une épaisse veste brune en fourrure peu élégante, de la bué sur ses lunettes qui cachaient ses jolis yeux, et son nez rougis par le froid blotti dans une écharpe jaune et noir aux couleurs de la maison Poufsouffle dans Harry Potter. Je lâchais un petit rire en le voyant et il me sourit, alors que je le fis entrer.

« Reste pas dehors, on se les gèle !

-Effectivement » dit-il avec un petit rire en retirant son écharpe.

Il posa le bout de tissu sur un cintre dans la penderie, avant de retirer son hideuse veste, alors que je fermais la porte de l'entrée pour conserver la chaleur de ma maison. Sous son anorak, il portait une simple chemise verte kaki, ce qui créait un contraste étrange avec le mur du couloir, vert sapin. Je m'étonnais de le voir sur pied, et était surpris de constater qu'il n'avait pas choppé la crève en étant habillé si légèrement. Il retira ses chaussures humides à cause de la neige alors que je demandais, en souriant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-J'avais envie de venir te faire un petit coucou ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Je fus touché, même si c'était pourtant habituel de sa part. Il venait souvent me voir à l'improviste en prétextant avoir eu envie de me faire « un petit coucou » comme il le disait si bien. Je m'étirais et lui fis signe de me suivre au salon.

« Tu veux une bière ? Ou autre chose ? » demandais-je alors qu'il s'installait dans mon canapé rouge.

Le grand chevelu secoua la tête en signe de négation, et je m'installais près de lui en souriant, toujours heureux d'être en sa présence. Je tenais beaucoup à lui, il était un ami fidèle, et lui parler me faisait toujours du bien. Il ne me jugeait pas, et avoir une oreille attentive parmi ma famille, toujours si bruyante et envahissante, était une bonne chose. On commença vite à parler, comme toujours on avait plein de chose à ce dire, plein de sujets sur lesquels converser, que ce soit sur ce que l'on avait fait de notre semaine, ou bien des sujets lambdas tel que la politique, Internet, ou nos familles respectives. J'aimais beaucoup le regarder parler, ses lèvres bougeant aux rythmes de ses paroles alors qu'il gardait ses yeux doux rivés sur les miens sans ciller, ce qui avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise. Mais je soutenais toujours son regard, ne voulant pas baisser les yeux devant lui, comme par fierté, ce qui était con de ma part étant donné que nous n'étions pas en train de faire une bataille de regard. Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion, on en vint à parler de la Fille.

« Et donc, elle va mieux ? Je me suis inquiété pour elle, moi aussi. »

Il me dit ça doucement, et je me sentis encore une fois coupable, ayant le sentiment que toute cette putain d'histoire était de ma faute. Je me forçais malgré tout à sourire, et dis avec un petit rire en pensant à ma personnalité féminine.

« Elle a l'air d'aller plutôt bien, en tout cas mieux qu'avant. Je lui ai donné mon accord pour changer de sexe, je crois que que ça lui donne envie de se battre.

-Tu pense qu'elle a essayé de se flinguer à cause de ça ?

-Oui, en partie, mais pas seulement. Enfin, je ne pense pas. Je sais que beaucoup de gens remettent son genre en question dans son entourage, à son travail par exemple, puis il y a aussi le Patron... ça doit pas être facile pour elle. »

Mon ami hocha doucement la tête, saisissant surement le sens de ce que je venais de dire alors que je m'étirais. Antoine tourna la tête vers moi en posant sa main sur ma cuisse, alors que je levais un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant faire. Il me sourit et déclara :

« Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Je savais qu'il parlait du fait d'avoir donné ma bénédiction pour changer de sexe, il semblait m'élever au rang de héros à cause de ça, mais je savais pourtant que c'était quelque chose de naturel et que je n'avais pas à être félicité pour ça. Ça me fit malgré tout du bien et je lui souris, en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. J'aimais beaucoup Antoine, peut-être même un peu trop.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

J'étais dans mon labo, travaillant d'arrache pieds sur la potion pour changer de sexe, que je venais tout juste de finir. Elle me semblait parfaite, et pour le moment, j'avais l'impression que c'était le meilleur travail que j'avais mené à terme de toute ma vie : cette impression serait confirmée une fois que je l'aurais essayé sur la Fille. J'avais peur que ça tourne mal, mais me sentait capable d'arranger les choses si jamais c'était le cas. Cela faisait quatre jours que je travaillais sur ça, et je n'étais sorti de mon laboratoire pour me reposer que deux fois. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, et j'étais mort de fatigue, mais étais très satisfait d'avoir enfin terminé mon expérience.

Je baillais à gorge déployé en passant une main sur mon visage plein de cerne, alors que je commençais à ranger mon matériel. Je ne pensais plus qu'à une chose : aller dormir. Je lavais mes tubes à essai, mes béchers, mes pipettes, et tout le matériel que j'avais utilisé alors que ma potion, de couleur orange, se trouvait dans une fiole sur une des grandes tables en métal. La table où elle se trouvait était totalement rangée, alors que la deuxième table, celle où j'avais travaillé, était en désordre. Je soupirais en m'étirant, regardant le chaos dans la pièce. Je voulais aller dormir, mais laisser mon labo dans cet état m'était insupportable. Je commençais à ranger et nettoyer en silence, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je fronçais les sourcils, intrigué : personne ne venait jamais me voir dans mon repère, c'était une chose très inhabituelle, étant donné que je n'acceptais pas que l'on me dérange pendant le travail. Le Geek s'était déjà fait gronder à plusieurs reprises par ma personne à cause de ça. J'allais me dépêcher d'ouvrir la porte, intrigué et un peu inquiet de savoir ce qu'on me voulait, et tombais nez à nez avec la Fille, à mon grand étonnement.

Elle était vraiment magnifique avec ses cheveux noués en chignon, même si celui-ci était un peu défait. Elle avait du fard à paupière bleu ciel, qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, certainement comme un idiot, en la voyant. Elle semblait calme, et me sourit doucement en me voyant. Ses joues légèrement rose étaient mal rasé, mais je n'avais que faire de tout ça, à mes yeux elle était la plus belle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai ainsi à la fixer, mais ça du durer plusieurs longues secondes gênante, car elle finit par me demander d'une petite voix, en haussant un sourcil :

« Tu ne me fais pas entrer ?

-Hein ? Oh, si, si, bien sûr ! Entrez, très chère ! » m'exclamais-je en rougissant, avant de m'écarter pour dégager le passage.

Habituellement, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé entrer dans mon laboratoire, et encore moins avec tout le désordre qu'il y avait : je ne supportais pas que des gens voient mon lieu de travail. Mais actuellement, mon cerveau était comme déconnecté de la réalité à cause de sa présence. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. La jeune femme entra de sa démarche légère, en souriant, comme amusé par mon comportement. Gêné de ce qu'il venait de se passer, je me raclais la gorge et demandais, d'une voix professionnel et sérieuse, intrigué par sa présence :

« Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Oh, rien, je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et voir comment avance les travaux ! »

Elle rougit légèrement en détournant le regard sans que je sache pourquoi, et je souriais doucement en remettant mes lunettes en place. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens alors qu'elle murmura, le visage neutre, mais d'une voix terriblement douce :

« Puis aussi, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ces quelques jours. Je m'inquiétais... »

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir, et je passais nerveusement une main derrière ma nuque en ricanant. Je me repris, et secouais la tête pour rassurer la jeune femme avant de m'exclamer d'un air qui se voulait rassurant :

« Il ne fallait pas vous en faire, je travaillais sur votre traitement ! Je l'ai terminé il y a une demi-heure ! »

J'étais assez fier de pouvoir dire ça, et très heureux en pensant à la joie qu'elle devrait éprouver, mais au lieu de ça la jeune femme fronça les sourcils, comme inquiète, avant de me jeter un regard sévère.

« Tu as travaillé sans t'arrêter durant ces derniers jours ?

-Oui, il fallait que je finisse la potion pour vous !

-Mais, tu t'es reposé, au moins ? »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment son inquiétude, je travaillais toujours ainsi, en quoi cela l'étonnait ? Elle était peut-être mal à l'aise de ce que j'avais fait pour elle ? Un peu gêné de cette discussion, je baissais la tête et haussais les épaules. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on se fasse du souci pour moi. Je bégayais, ayant l'impression d'avoir fait une sottise :

« Pas vraiment, mais ça n'a pas d'importance...

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs de fatigue à cause de moi !

-Je voulais vous faire plaisir, je suis heureux de l'avoir fait et si c'était à refaire je le ferais sans hésiter ! » dis-je d'un air déterminé, en lui souriant.

Elle m'offrit un sourire timide et se mordit la lèvre, semblant touchée par ce que je venais de dire. Elle était terriblement désirable, et je me surpris à avoir des pensées impures que je me dépêchais d'éloigner de mon esprit, rongé par la honte. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser l'audace que je venais d'avoir en osant lui dire tout ça, et je rougis doucement, alors qu'elle s'approchait un peu plus de moi, effaçant les deux mètres qui nous séparaient. Elle demanda d'une voix affectueuse, en me regardant avec ses yeux remplies d'un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à identifier :

« Tu as fait tout ça pour moi ? »

Je rougis un peu et hochais doucement la tête avant de la baisser, n'aimant pas cette situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qui était en train de se passer, et incertain de la suite des évènements. La Fille n'éprouvait peut être pas les mêmes choses que moi, je ne voulais pas paraitre ridicule ou me faire de faux espoirs. Une main douce et froide se posa sur mon menton et me releva doucement la tête. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de la Fille, qui était étonnamment proche de moi, à tel point que je me sentis assez nerveux et stressé. Je sentis sa main se poser sur ma joue, et elle caressa doucement ma barbe, ce qui me fit sourire timidement, n'étant pas habitué aux contacts humains.

« Tu es vraiment adorable... » murmura-t-elle.

Je rougis encore plus, mon visage étant surement vermillon cette fois-ci, et lâchais un sourire timide. Je voulais l'embrasser, là, maintenant, mais je ne savais pas si ce qu'elle venait de dire était un signal ou un signe d'amour. Je n'avais jamais eu de relation, de conquête ou quoi que ce soit, j'étais habitué à rester enfermé dans mon labo, j'étais un homme de science, je ne connaissais rien aux rapports humains. Je la fixais, bouche entrouverte, tremblant d'hésitation en faisant des allers retours du regard entre ses yeux et ses lèvres. Elle semblait amusée de ma réaction, et voyant certainement que je ne tenterais rien avant un moment, prit les devants, en prenant mon visage entre ses mains pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Je rougis et gardais les yeux grands ouvert sous le choc, sentant sa bouche se mouvoir contre la mienne, alors que sa langue se glissait entre mes lèvres pour aller caresser la mienne. Au bout de plusieurs secondes je fermais les yeux et me laissais aller, prenant part à ce doux échange entre nous. Elle se sépara de moi un peu après et je lui chuchotais comme si j'avais peur que l'on nous entende, sans prendre la peine de la vouvoyer, le rouge aux joues :

« Je crois que je t'aime.

-Et moi j'en suis sûr. »

Elle recommença à m'embrasser tendrement et je répondis à son baiser, impressionné par son audace. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, mon cerveau fonctionnais au ralentit, mais une chose était sûr, j'étais fou de joie comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre cinq de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :) On est désormais à la moitié de cette fiction ! :D

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, je vous fais de gros bisous baveux sur vos petits culs !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	6. Chapter VI : Un changement radical

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 6 :** _Un changement radical._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Je m'installais confortablement dans mon lit aux housses de couette couleur pêche aux motifs fleuris, observant les murs gris de ma chambre, à la fois heureuse, impatiente et anxieuse. Je m'allongeais au milieu du matelas en me glissant sous la couverture, calant ma tête dans l'oreiller. J'étais nue, et bientôt, nous allions commencer l'expérience pour mon changement de sexe. Je croisais les doigts pour que ça marche, mais faisais de toute manière confiance au Prof. Je savais que même si ça échouait, il ferait tout pour m'aider.

Cela faisait une semaine à peu près que nous nous étions embrassés et avoués notre amour le Prof et moi. Nous n'en avions pas vraiment reparlé depuis, mais nous n'en avions pas besoin. Parler pour quoi faire ? Je n'avais pas besoin de grandes discutions pour le comprendre, regarder ses yeux me suffisait à savoir ce à quoi il pensait. Le Prof s'était montré très occupé ces derniers jours, nous n'avions donc pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Notre famille avait très bien pris notre relation, ce qui m'enchantait. Enfin, le Patron avait fait quelques remarques déplacées, mais je ne lui apportais aucune attention.

Il était environ dix-sept heures quand le scientifique entra dans ma chambre, peu de temps après que j'eus fini de m'installer. Il tenait dans sa main une fiole contenant un liquide orange, et je fis une grimace d'appréhension avant de lui sourire. Il me sourit lui aussi, et vint s'installer près de moi en passant une main sur ma joue alors que je caressais sa cuisse. Il me demanda doucement :

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Un peu nerveuse, mais bien ! J'ai hâte de voir si ça va marcher ou non ! »

Mon compagnon se mordit la lèvre avant de baisser légèrement la tête, soudainement soucieux et perturbé. Je me redressais légèrement pour être assise, et pris doucement son menton entre mes doigts pour lui relever le visage et le regarder dans les yeux. Il soupira légèrement en me fixant, et questionnais, inquiète :

« Eh, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, j'ai juste peur de te décevoir...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, idiot. Ça n'arrivera pas.

-Ah oui ? Et si la potion ne fonctionne pas ?

-Je serais déçu, mais pas à cause de toi. Alors maintenant reste tranquille et arrête de t'en faire pour rien, d'accord ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête avec un sourire timide et je me réinstallais correctement dans le lit, allongée sur le dos, la tête légèrement surélevée par l'oreiller. Je fixais le plafond en inspirant profondément, nerveuse, alors que le Prof se leva et me tendit la portion avant de m'expliquer :

« Tu vas boire cette potion, d'accord ? On aura normalement rien d'autre à faire à part la laisser agir. Tu vas t'endormir pendant un certain temps aussi, mais je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps, car je n'en sais rien... »

J'hochais la tête et souriais pour le rassurer en voyant son air inquiet. J'étais sûr que tout se passerait bien, j'avais une confiance totale en lui, malgré mon stresse. J'allais enfin changer de sexe, enfin être ce que je voulais. Je n'arrivais pas à exprimer ce que je ressentais, tant j'étais heureuse et impatiente. J'avais le sentiment que ma vie allait changer du tout au tout, ou en tout cas la vision que j'avais de moi-même. Je regardais mon homme, celui que j'aimais tant et qui allait m'aider, le seul qui avait bien voulu le faire. Il me sourit doucement et me tendit doucement la fiole en disant :

« Boit ça en entier. »

Je voyais qu'il était inquiet, mais je savais que c'était parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent que ça marcherait, et que jamais encore il ne s'était autant impliqué dans un travail. J'étais touché de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Je pris la fiole et me redressais en m'asseyant sur les fesses avant de saisir son bras pour l'attirer près de moi. Il haussa un sourcil et se pencha un peu vers moi, alors que je lui souriais pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

« Je t'aime. »

Il embrassa mon front, et je pris la fiole qu'il me tendait alors qu'il me répondit :

« Moi aussi. »

Je portais la fiole à mes lèvres et bus la potion orange d'une traite, en grimaçant. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais ça n'avait pas bon gout pour autant : c'était assez acide, comme un bonbon acidulé mélangé à un médicament. Une fois que la fiole fut vide, je la posais sur la table de nuit, en fronçant les sourcils pour tout de suite me recoucher, ma tête me tournant désagréablement. Ma vue se brouilla, et je m'endormis presque aussitôt sans réussir à penser à rien.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Pendant trois jours la jeune femme resta endormie, alors que le scientifique restait à son chevet en attendant son réveil. Il ne quittait la chambre que pour aller au toilette, autrement il mangeait, buvait et dormait à même la chambre pour rester près de sa bien aimé, assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait observé les moindres changements qui apparaissaient peu à peu, alors que le corps de la Fille se transformait progressivement. Ses épaules étaient devenues bien plus frêles, ses mains et sa taille plus fine, son visage était devenu plus doux et moins angulaire alors que sa barbe avait disparue, des seins, assez petits certes, avaient pris place sur son torse, ses fesses étaient un peu plus bombées désormais, et son pénis avait été remplacé par un vagin. Evidemment, toutes ces modifications n'étaient pas venues d'un coup mais peu à peu, et le savant avait été soulagé de voir que tout avait fonctionné correctement et selon ses plans. Néanmoins, il restait inquiet de voir la Fille dormir si longtemps, et se demandait si elle se réveillerait un jour. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps la potion ferait effet de sommeil sur elle, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. C'était la seule faille de son plan.

Mais heureusement, la Fille finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit dans la semi-obscurité de la chambre et regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils, encore à moitié endormie. La lampe sur sa table de nuit créait une lumière tamisée très agréable, et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sentant qu'elle avait la bouche pâteuse. La couverture glissa de sa poitrine alors qu'elle était assise, et elle baissa la tête avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux, en voyant que la potion avait marché. Trop fatiguée pour vraiment saisir l'ampleur de ce changement, elle n'en restait pas moins folle de joie et laissa un sourire heureux naître sur ses lèvres. Elle repoussa la couverture, et observa son corps, passant ses doigts fins le long de celui-ci, observant les courbes dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle regarda ses seins, les prenant entre ses mains, savourant leur fermeté, puis laissa ses yeux descendre plus pas, sur ses hanches plus développée, et son sexe qu'elle effleura du bout des doigts. C'était si différent de ce qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Elle releva ensuite la tête en remarquant la présence du Prof, endormi sur une chaise en plastique rouge, et sourit doucement et marchant à quatre patte vers lui, encore sur le lit. Les jambes tremblantes elle descendit du matelas, se mit debout et se dirigea vers le savant alors que le parquet en bois grinçait sous ses pas avant de s'assoir sur ses genoux, pour passer ses bras autours de sa nuque et le serrer doucement contre elle. Le scientifique fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux en sentant le poids de la jeune Fille sur ses genoux, mettant un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Il sourit doucement en réalisant qu'elle était réveillée, et sans un mot, posa ses mains sur les fesses nues de la jeune femme en embrassant son front. La peau froide de ses mains sur son épiderme chaud fit frissonner la Fille, qui sourit tendrement avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun d'eux ne parla, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ce fut la jeune femme qui brisa le silence en murmurant :

« Tu as réussi. »

.

 **PDV Hippie**

.

La Fille s'était réveillée depuis déjà trois bonnes heures à présent, et tout le monde était déjà allé lui rendre visite. Sauf le Patron et moi, évidement. Le criminel n'irait pas la voir, je le savais et nous le savions tous, à moins évidemment que ce ne soit pour lui cracher son venin à la figure. Je n'étais pas proche d'elle, je n'étais proche de personne et pour moi les membres de ma famille étaient tous des inconnus, mais je les aimais bien quand même. C'est pour cela que j'avais longuement réfléchis avant d'aller voir la jeune femme ou non. J'avais attendue d'être un peu moins stone qu'à l'accoutumé pour aller prendre de ses nouvelles, histoire de pouvoir éventuellement un peu discuter avec elle, même si savoir ce qu'elle aurait à dire m'importait peu. J'avais monté à pas lents, très lents, les escaliers en colimaçon et une fois dans le couloir aux murs blancs, j'avais dû attendre au moins dix bonnes minutes totalement immobile pour savoir quelle porte menait à la chambre de la Fille. J'ouvris la porte presque noir en ébène, et entrais dans la pièce alors qu'elle me regardait avec de grands yeux, en allant directement m'assoir sur le lit, presque collé contre elle sans m'en rendre compte. Elle pouffa en me sentant contre elle et je l'entendis dire :

« Tu sais, il y a une chaise à côté du lit si tu veux. »

Effectivement, je ne l'avais pas vu, et c'est quand elle dit ça que je me rendis compte que j'étais collé à elle. Sans répondre ou m'excuser, je me levais du lit pour m'assoir sur la chaise. Je n'étais pas totalement sobre, et étais même totalement défoncé, ma vue était donc assez flou et mon esprit fonctionnait assez lentement. Une fois que je fus assis sur la chaise en plastique rouge, un silence agréable s'installa entre nous, que je brisais plusieurs minutes plus tard en lui demandant :

« Alors, comment tu te sens grosse ? »

Elle m'offrit un sourire radieux. Elle était nue, ou presque : seulement vêtue de sous vêtement blanc en dentelle, elle était emmitouflée dans sa couverture, le dos surélevé contre la tête de lit par un oreiller orange. Ses cheveux étaient noués en chignon, elle semblait heureuse mais fatiguée malgré les trois jours durant lesquels elle avait dormi, et je devais bien admettre que son changement de physique était remarquable et étonnant.

« Je me sens très bien ! Et si belle ! J'ai l'impression que c'est ce corps que j'aurais toujours du avoir, je suis tellement bien dans ma peau, c'est hallucinant !

-Tu as toujours été belle, je suis content que tu t'en rendes compte, grosse. »

Elle rougit un peu et je lui souris, alors que le silence s'installa à nouveau. J'étais bien avec elle, même si je ne la connaissais pas bien et que nous ne parlions pas vraiment beaucoup, elle dégageait une aura rassurante et apaisante. J'étais heureux pour elle, heureux qu'elle se sente mieux et qu'elle soit enfin heureuse, car jamais encore je ne l'avais vue aussi sereine.

.

 **PDV Mathieu**

.

J'étais soulagé que la Fille se soit réveillée, heureux qu'elle soit en un morceau et que cette opération du Prof ait marché. Je me sentais encore plus con et plus coupable de savoir que j'avais à ce point douté de ma personnalité savante, et regrettais amèrement mon refus. Mais tout ça était derrière moi désormais, et je ne me faisais plus de souci pour ma vie de famille. Je nous sentais capable de tout reprendre à zéro, loin de tous ces ennuis.

Dès le réveil de ma personnalité féminine, et une fois que j'étais allé lui parler, j'étais parti chez Antoine pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il m'avait ouvert presque immédiatement et avait été très heureux d'apprendre ça, nous avions un peu parlé de la Fille et il avait d'ailleurs très hâte de voir la transformation qu'elle avait subi. Nous avions ensuite continué à parler de tout et de rien, et il était maintenant dix-sept heures du soir. Je ne me lassais pas de sa présence, ni du son de sa voix résonnant aux creux de mes oreilles.

Nous étions assis au salon dans son sofa noir, assez grand pour nous contenir tous les deux, mais bien trop petit pour accueillir une personne supplémentaire si l'occasion se présentait. Les murs du salon étaient oranges, et la moquette brune était toute douce. Face à nous se trouvait une table en plastique bleue que je trouvais assez laide, qui séparait le canapé de la télévision à écran plasma, et la grande pièce contenait trois grandes baies vitrées. Ces baies vitrées qui donnaient vue sur la ville étaient toutes ornées de rideaux rouges et verts, et je devais bien avouer que toutes ces couleurs vives me donnaient mal à la tête.

Le temps passait lentement, les secondes étaient des minutes, les minutes étaient des heures, et bientôt, on cessa tous les deux de se parler sans que je m'en rappelle la raison. La seule chose dont je me souvenais étaient les deux yeux bruns chocolat d'Antoine plantés dans les miens. Il me sourit doucement et passa sa main sur ma joue, et bien vite je me rapprochais de lui, comme contrôlé par mon instinct et mes envies pour plaquer violement mes lèvres contre les siennes, entamant un baiser brutal mais rempli d'amour. Antoine répondit à mon baiser, et bizarrement je ne fus pas étonné lorsqu'il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour me coller à lui, avant de nous basculer sur son canapé noir. Il se décolla de moi, essoufflé, et murmura :

« Tu me rends fou. »

Avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit il recommença à m'embrasser, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, alors que je glissais mes mains sous sa chemise, profitant au maximum de notre étreinte amoureuse.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre six de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, je vous souhaite de passer une super semaine !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	7. Chapter VII : Une soirée alcoolisée

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre sept de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 7 :** _Une soirée alcoolisée._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Environ six mois étaient passés depuis que l'opération de la Fille avait réussi. La potion du Prof avait été un succès, et la jeune femme avait désormais le corps qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle avait mis du temps à s'habituer à tout ça, elle avait découvert la joie de mettre un soutif, avant de comprendre au bout de quelques jours que c'était tout, sauf une joie, elle avait aussi eu ses premières règles, une horreur, que pourtant elle aimait vivre. Tous ces désagréments n'étaient rien face à la joie qu'elle éprouvait.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec le savant devenait plus sérieuse, plus forte chaque jour. Ils étaient sortis de la période « lune de miel » de leur couple, ils se disputaient de temps en temps, le romantisme bien que toujours présent, avait presque disparu entre eux, ils allaient au toilettes l'un devant l'autre, mangeaient ce qu'ils voulaient autant qu'ils voulaient, ne faisaient plus autant attention à leur apparence, se montraient sous leur plus mauvais jour sans honte, mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ils aimaient cette situation. Le scientifique n'allait même plus dans sa chambre, ils partageaient désormais celle de la jeune femme, et il passait beaucoup moins de temps dans son labo, afin de rester près de sa bien-aimé. Ces expériences étaient tellement moins importantes que la Fille. Antoine et Mathieu, eux, vivaient encore un amour innocent et juvénile, caractéristique des amourettes d'adolescent. Quand ils se voyaient, ils se faisaient toujours beau, allant jusqu'à cacher leurs cernes, ils se montraient sous leur plus beau jour aussi bien lorsqu'ils sortaient que lorsqu'ils restaient chez eux, ils baisaient tout le temps, partageaient des repas et pouvaient se regarder dans le blanc des yeux amoureusement durant des heures. Les deux jeunes hommes vivaient un rêve éveillé, se demandant parfois avec une once de peur si leur amour durerait, mais profitaient ensemble de chaque moment passé l'un avec l'autre.

Tout dans la maison semblait être redevenue comme avant, à la normale, et le Patron qui d'habitude ne ratait aucune occasion pour se moquer et rabaisser la Fille s'était calmé. Maintenant qu'elle avait changé d'apparence et de sexe, il semblait plus enclin à accepter le fait qu'elle soit une femme. Les habitants de la maison vivaient leur vie tranquillement, et le Geek était ravi d'avoir retrouvé sa maman. Tous semblaient vivre heureux, pourtant, quelque chose tracassait la Fille depuis déjà plusieurs mois.

Elle aimait sa vie, aimait sa famille, aimait le Prof, mais il lui manquait quelque chose, elle se sentait incomplète. La jeune femme avait envie d'un enfant. Elle n'osait pas parler de ce désir à son amant, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques mois, mais cette envie devenait de plus en plus forte et dur à supporter. Elle aimait le Geek, elle le considérait comme son fils, mais elle voulait avoir un bébé, une petite chose qu'elle élèverait depuis le berceau et qu'elle regarderait grandir avec son compagnon. Elle ne parlait à personne de ses envies, personne sauf le Panda, comme toujours. C'était un bon confident, une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer.

.

 **PDV Panda**

.

J'avais été très étonné lorsque la Fille m'avait parlé de son envie d'enfant, mais en y réfléchissant, ça ne me surprenait pas tant que ça. C'est une nana, beaucoup de femme veule se retrouver avec un môme dans les bras, non ? C'était peut-être dans leur nature, qui sait ? Je comprenais tout du moins ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, j'avais moi-même parfois l'envie de me trouver une femme et de fonder une famille, mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, m'abstenais à chaque fois. Je devais sans doute avoir peur, ou être intimidé : cela semblait tellement dur de trouver l'amour.

Nous étions, la Fille et moi dans ma chambre, allongés sur mon lit aux couvertures vertes menthe, alors que j'observais distraitement le mur en bambou face à moi, jouant avec une petite peluche panda d'environ vingt centimètres entre mes mains, alors que la jeune femme me parlait. Je l'écoutais attentivement, alors qu'elle, assise sur le lit adossée contre le mur bougeait les bras aux rythmes de ses paroles. Elle semblait torturée, en dilemme intérieur avec elle-même.

« Je voudrais tellement un enfant... je sais, je dois paraitre idiote de t'embêter encore et encore avec ça, mais ça m'obsède !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas peur de te confier à moi. Tu sais, je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens, mais tu es sûr d'être prête ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Ça fait longtemps que j'ai cette idée d'avoir un enfant, mais avant j'étais seule, mal dans ma peau, ce n'était pas le bon moment... Mais là, je sens que je suis prête, je le sais au fond de moi. »

Je souris doucement et secouais lentement la tête de gauche à droite en l'entendant. Son discours m'exaspérait, mais m'impressionnait à la fois. Je ne pensais pas être aussi sûr qu'elle un jour de ce que je voudrais. Je soupirais un peu et lui dit :

« J'ai l'impression que tu ne vois que les bons côtés des choses. Tu sais, un bébé ça pleure, il faut s'en occuper, ça coûte du fric ce n'est pas que du bonheur, quoi.

-Oui, je sais, et j'en ai parfaitement conscience. »

Elle souffla bruyamment en croisant les bras, et je compris que j'avais dû la vexer et qu'elle n'aimait pas que je doute d'elle. Je ne fis donc pas d'autre remarque, et lui souris tristement :

« Je ne sais pas si... si le Prof sera d'accord enfin, il t'aime hein, mais je ne sais pas s'il veut d'enfant, ou même s'il est prêt... Après, tu peux toujours essayer de lui en parler ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite, soudainement apeurée, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'affreux.

« T'es fou ?! Non, non tu as raisons, c'est trop tôt, il ne sera pas d'accord. Je... je devrais encore attendre. »

Elle se leva rapidement et me fit un sourire comme pour me rassurer, avant de sortir de la chambre. Tout c'était passé très rapidement, et je devinais sans mal qu'elle voulait être seule. J'aurais bien voulu la retenir, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je soupirais en regardant mon plafond, serrant la petite peluche panda contre moi.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Plus tard dans la journée, toute la petite famille se retrouva au salon pour préparer la grande fête qui allait avoir lieu le soir même. En effet, nous étions actuellement en été, au mois chaud et beau de juillet, et c'était une époque de l'année que Mathieu adorait étant donné qu'il y organisait beaucoup de soirées. Il faisait bon, et le petit châtain avait décidé de faire un barbecue en invitant plusieurs de ses amis, dont Antoine, évidemment. En tout, ils seraient sans doute une vingtaine le soir. Une grande table en bois avait été installée dans le salon, avec plusieurs gobelets et bouteilles d'alcools, bière, whisky, vodka, mais aussi des sodas et plusieurs sortes de jus de fruit, ainsi que des chips et des gâteaux apéritifs. Dans le jardin, le Geek avait insisté pour accrocher des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et de petites lanternes, alors que le Patron avait installé le barbecue sur la terrasse sous la demande de Mathieu avant de s'en aller, ne souhaitant pas rester pour la fête qui allait avoir lieu.

La soirée arriva rapidement, ainsi que tous les invités. Dans le jardin, Alex un ami de Mathieu, s'occupait des grillades, merguez, poulet mariné ou rôti, poisson, côte de porc et de boeuf, saucisse au fromage ou chipolata. Sur une table en verre sur la terrasse se trouvaient des assiettes en carton, des gobelets en plastique, ainsi que cinq saladiers avec différentes crudités dedans : salade de concombre, de pomme de terre, de courgette, de tomate et du taboulé. Tout le monde trouvait son bonheur, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Tous le Curry Club était présent, Mathieu aimant savoir ses amis et collègue près de lui en cette soirée. C'était grâce à eux et leur nouveau travail qu'il se sentait épanoui. D'autres de ses amis, avec qui il était plus proche, était aussi là. Mais il n'avait pourtant d'yeux que pour son amour.

Antoine, les cheveux impeccablement coiffés, vêtu d'une chemise bleue clair et d'un short gris, était assis dans un transat avec une bière à la main. Sur la pelouse du jardin se trouvaient deux transats, une balancelle et une petite table rectangulaire en bois, tous protégés par un grand parasol gris. En cette nuit, le parasol avait été replié, laissant la possibilité au grand chevelu de regarder le ciel étoilé. Sur la balancelle face à eux se retrouvait un autre couple, Nicolas et Charlène. Mathieu sourit en voyant son compagnon et alla s'installer contre lui sur le même transat, s'adossant contre le torse de l'homme aux cheveux fous. Antoine passa ses bras autours du torse de Mathieu pour le rapprocher de lui, observant la voie lactée et ses étoiles. Il demanda, en embrassant la tempe du petit schizophrène :

« Alors, comment se passe ta soirée ?

-Bien. Et toi, tout va bien ? »

Antoine sourit et hocha la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil aux yeux bleus de son amant, avant de retourner son regard sur le ciel endormi et ses astres. Le petit châtain enfouis doucement le nez dans le coup de son ami, respirant son parfum, profitant de leur deux corps entrelacés et de ce sentiment de sécurité.

Dans le salon, la musique, assez forte, faisait trembler les murs alors que les rires et les voix de certains invités résonnaient dans la pièce. Il était tard, minuit passé environ, et le Prof discutait avec William de tout et de rien. Lorsque leur discutions toucha à sa fin, il regarda autours de lui, cherchant sa bien-aimé du regard. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle discutait avec Zoé, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Le scientifique étouffa un bâillement et fit le tour du salon, slalomant parmi les personnes présentes avant de trouver sa compagne par terre, adossée contre un mur bleu turquin isolé du salon où personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

Le Fille était assise par terre contre un mur, les cheveux décoiffés avec un verre de vodka à la main, les yeux humides et embrumés par l'alcool. Elle semblait ivre, mais sa tristesse apparente m'inquiétait bien plus. En silence et sans me soucier du monde qui nous entourait, je m'asseyais près d'elle en m'adossant contre le mur. J'avais laissé tomber ma blouse et mon noeud papillon habituel et étais seulement vêtu d'une chemise blanche toute simple, elle eut donc visiblement du mal à me reconnaitre à cause de son état d'ébriété avancé.

« Ça ne va pas, ma belle ? »

Elle tourna ses yeux vers moi, sans réagir. Ses yeux étaient vides, et ainsi elle me faisait beaucoup penser au Hippie, ce qui me fit doucement sourire. Après plusieurs secondes à me dévisager, elle se jeta sur moi pour passer ses bras autours de mon torse et me serrer contre elle.

« Oh, Panda ! J'en peux plus, c'est trop difficile pour moi de faire comme si de rien n'était ! »

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'entendant, alors qu'elle me confondait visiblement avec l'ursidé, et passais mes bras autours de sa taille, incertain. Me cachait-elle quelque chose ? Je me mis vite à douter d'elle, j'étais presque sûr dorénavant qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec le Panda qu'elle allait voir si souvent dans sa chambre. Si auparavant cela ne me dérangeait pas, il en était désormais autrement. Je me risquais à demander, le coeur battant de ce que j'allais découvrir :

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Du bébé ! »

Quoi ?! De quel bébé parlait-elle ?! Même si je savais que c'était parfaitement impossible, je crus pendant un instant qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec le Panda et qu'elle nous cachait sa présence. Enfin, c'était totalement fou et invraisemblable. Pas vrai ? Elle s'éloigna un peu de moi en me regardant avec de grands yeux, et me dit de sa voix puant l'alcool en saisissant le col de ma chemise :

« Tu ne l'as dit à personne, hein ? Et surtout pas à Prof ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

-De mon envie de bébé ! Il faut que tu gardes ça pour toi, je te fais confiance ! »

Sa voix était trainante et elle hachait certain mot, parlant par moment avec difficulté, la voix parfois coupée par un hoquet tremblant ou un sanglot. Elle s'adossa à nouveau contre le mur, alors que dans ma tête, tout se mélangeait, les idées s'entrechoquaient et pour la première fois je ne sus pas quoi dire, faire, et avais totalement oublié comme réfléchir. Mon coeur avait cessé de battre, alors que j'assimilais ce que je venais d'entendre. Elle voulait un bébé ? Elle ? Maintenant ? Je n'étais encore sûr de rien, je ne savais pas si oui ou non je voulais des enfants, mais j'étais surtout vexé qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé à moi plutôt qu'au Panda. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle avait autant bu ? Pour oublier ou je ne sais quoi ? Je tournais la tête vers elle et demandais doucement, toujours en me faisant passer pour le Maître :

« Pourquoi tu n'en parle pas à Prof ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur qu'il me jette, qu'il ne soit pas prêt. Mais je l'aime tellement ! Je voudrais avoir un enfant avec lui, mais qui me dit qu'il en a envie ? »

Elle lâcha un rot peu gracieux, mais je n'y fis pas attention et continuais de la regarder avec attention, soupirant un peu. Elle avait sans doute raison, non ? Evidemment, jamais je ne l'aurais laissé tomber, mais je n'avais jamais pensé fonder une famille, en tout cas pas encore. Je comprenais le fait qu'elle n'ait pas voulu m'en parler, je comprenais ses craintes. Je lui dis malgré tout, sans réfléchir à quoi que ce soit :

« Tu devrais lui en parler. »

Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, si triste et perdu, sans oser me parler de ses envies. Je voulais que notre relation soit basée sur la relation, l'honnêteté et la confiance. Je ne savais pas encore quoi penser de tout ça et de ce que je venais d'apprendre, mais je voulais qu'elle ait le courage de me dire tout ça, qu'on en parle tous les deux en adulte responsable. Pour toute réponse, elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux. Je la serrais un peu plus contre moi alors qu'elle sendormait, totalement chamboulé par cette nouvelle.

Qu'allait-il se passer ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre sept de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, je vous souhaite de passer une super semaine !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	8. Chapter VIII : Une envie particulière

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

Sinon, que pensez-vous du nouveau sketch du Curry Club, Terre 2 ? J'ai aussi assisté au live Twitch du Curry Club, et vous ? :) D'ailleurs, on a pu voir sur le live que beaucoup n'avait pas compris le sketch, c'était votre cas ou pas ? (Moi, c'était un peu le cas, je dois bien l'avouer... xD)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 8 :** _Une envie particulière._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Je grognais de douleur en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain. La bouche pâteuse, je soupirais et m'étirais, allongée dans mon lit. Par reflexe, j'allais me coller contre le torse nu de mon amant en grimaçant, mon corps courbaturé et mon crâne douloureux me faisant souffrir. J'avais une gueule de bois terrible, et regrettais désormais amèrement mes excès de la veille : je n'avais plus la même capacité de récupération qu'à mes vingt ans. J'ouvrais les yeux, éblouie par la lumière du jour qui traversait l'interstice de mon volet, et regardais mon amant endormi, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il fronça les sourcils et papillonna des yeux en soupirant, avant de s'étirer en baillant. Je souris doucement, fatiguée, et me redressais alors qu'il posa son regard sur moi :

« Bien dormi mon beau ? »

Le scientifique me sourit et passa sa main dans mon dos, caressant ma colonne vertébrale du bout de ses doigts fins, alors que je reposais ma tête dans l'oreiller. Je caressais doucement sa joue mal rasée, alors qu'il me dit doucement :

« Bien. Et toi princesse ? »

Je grimaçais en l'entendant parler, et passais une main sur mon crâne avant de soupirer légèrement à cause de mon état d'ivresse de la veille, alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage encore un peu ensommeillé.

« Ne parle pas si fort...

-Tu veux un médicament pour ta migraine ?

-Non merci, ça ira. »

Il sourit doucement et se redressa, s'asseyant sur les fesses en s'adossant contre notre tête de lit en bois. Je caressais son ventre et son torse, dessinant avec mes doigts des cercles et autres courbes invisibles sur sa peau pâle parsemée de grain de beauté. Je le regardais en souriant, ma poitrine se gonfla d'amour et je posais ma tête sur son épaule, heureuse d'être contre lui, à l'aise, pourtant ça ne semblait pas être réciproque. Je sentais mon homme tendu contre moi, et alors qu'il était désormais bien réveillé, il se gratta l'arrière du coup, comme gêné ou perturbé par quelque chose. Je fronçais les sourcils, inquiète, lorsqu'il m'annonça d'une voix mal assurée :

« Il faut qu'on parle de hier.

-Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

J'avais beaucoup bu, je ne me souvenais malheureusement plus de la veille. Avais-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ? Avais-je dégénéré, ou fait je ne sais quoi de honteux ? M'étais-je tournée en ridicule devant les autres invités ? Je soupirais un peu et me redressais à mon tour en m'adossant contre la tête de lit, le regardant. Ses yeux doux et à la fois sévères étaient posés sur moi, et il me dit de but en blanc, me faisant sursauter :

« Tu veux un bébé.

-Qu-quoi ? Comment tu sais ça ?

-Tu m'as pris pour Panda, hier. Tu m'as tout dis. »

Je baissais la tête, honteuse de ma gaffe. J'avais peur de sa réponse, je voulais tellement un bébé, mais je l'aimais tellement aussi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, mais je voulais fonder une famille. Je pouvais encore attendre s'il n'était pas prêt, mais s'il ne comptait jamais avoir d'enfant, je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de rester près de lui. Mon amant soupira et baissa la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-J'avais peur de ta réaction. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on est en couple. »

Prof soupira un peu et je le regardais attentivement. Il ne semblait pas en colère, il était étrangement calme, même si je voyais qu'il cachait difficilement son stresse. Des gouttes de sueur roulaient sur ses tempes, tombant sur ses épaules, et je ne sus pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur ou de sa nervosité. Je demandais d'une petite voix :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne sais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, on est ensemble depuis même pas un an, c'est... c'est compliqué. Tu veux vraiment des enfants, maintenant ?

-Oui... Tu sais, on approche de la trentaine, je pense que c'est le moment. J'ai peur que si on attende trop longtemps, on ne puisse plus... »

Il me regarda, m'écoutant attentivement, et hocha doucement la tête. J'avais de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui, compréhensif et à mon écoute. Pour l'instant il ne m'avait pas dit être contre fonder une famille, mais je ne savais pas quoi penser en le voyant. Il semblait toujours avoir une carapace qui m'empêchait de voir ses ressentis ou ce qu'il pensait. Mon amant prit doucement ma main dans la sienne et la caressa.

« Je t'aime plus que tout, tu sais, je ne veux faire que ton bonheur. Tu es ma raison de vivre, et même si je ne sais pas encore si je suis vraiment prêt, je veux tenter l'aventure avec toi. Je serais ravi que l'on ait un enfant tous les deux. »

Un grand sourire illumina mon visage à cette déclaration et c'est avec les yeux humides d'émotion que je pris son visage entre mes mains pour l'embrasser doucement. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'il venait de dire, je ne pouvais pas y croire et j'avais l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé : j'allais fonder une famille avec l'homme de ma vie. J'étais trop submergé par mon bonheur pour me dire qu'il acceptait ça seulement pour me faire plaisir.

« Tu es vraiment le meilleur. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Le gameur était caché derrière la porte, écoutant doucement ceux qu'il considérait comme ses parents parler. Une oreille contre la grande porte en bois d'ébène noir, il avait suivi chaque parole, chaque murmure, et lorsque la décision fut annoncée, et que le couple avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieur, celle d'avoir un enfant, le Geek s'était levé, tremblant, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne voulait pas le concevoir. Il se releva subitement et couru jusqu'à dans sa chambre, renversant au passage le Panda qui sortait de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se cogna contre le mur blanc en grognant un peu.

« Eh, tu pourrais faire attention ! »

Pour toute réponse, le gameur s'enferma dans sa chambre, allant se cacher sous sa couverture Spiderman en serrant Monsieur Nounours contre lui, chouinant la tête dans son oreiller. Panda haussa un sourcil en entendant les pleurs du petit, et avec un soupir alla toquer à la porte blanche aux motifs fleuris de la chambre, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son kigurumi en regardant le plafond, alors que le gameur demanda d'une voix faible, étouffée par sa couverture :

« C'est qui ?

-Panda. Je peux entrer ? »

Sans attendre de réponse ou quelconque approbation, l'ursidé entra dans la pièce, refermant au passage la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'installer sur le rebord du petit lit aux couettes rouges qu'il retira pour pouvoir voir le no-life. Ce dernier dont la casquette grise était tombée à terre, releva ses grands yeux plein de larmes sur le Maître.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, bonhomme ?

-Le Prof et la Fille vont avoir un bébé ! »

Surpris par cette nouvelle, il haussa un sourcil. La Fille avait-elle décidé de parler au Prof ? Et ce dernier avait accepté ? Bien qu'étonné et peu convaincu, ne sachant pas s'il devait croire le petit ou non, il était assez interloqué par la réaction du petit. Qu'y avait-il de mal à ça ? C'était une bonne nouvelle, non ? Il passa une main dans les cheveux châtains du petit, le regardant attentivement en guettant ses réactions.

« Et alors ? Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état ?

-Parce qu'ils ne m'aiment plus ! Ils ne vont plus s'occuper de moi ! »

Panda leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, avec néanmoins un petit rire amusé et un sourire attendri. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune garçon avec douceur, se montrant protecteur et rassurant envers celui qu'il considérait comme un petit frère. Il le sermonna gentiment :

« Ne dis pas ça. C'est normal qu'ils veuillent un enfant, ils t'aimeront toujours autant. »

Le Geek haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu par les dires du Panda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais un ricanement rauque et une voix abîmée par l'alcool et le tabac dit :

« C'est intéressant, très intéressant. »

Le Patron, vêtu de son costard noir et de ses habituelles lunettes de soleil entra dans la chambre et s'adossa contre l'entrée de la porte en observant les deux autres personnalités avec son habituel sourire carnassier. Il souffla la fumée de sa cigarette dans la pièce, alors que le Panda lui lança un regard assassin en grognant, mécontent de voir le criminel fumer dans la chambre du petit aux poumons si sensibles. Le Geek toussota à cause de la fumée, et l'ursidé vociféra :

« Sort de là, avec ta clope ! »

Le criminel ricana encore une fois, mais ne bougea pas, regardant le gameur à travers ses verres teintés. Il avait entendu toute la conversation, et en était très satisfait, ayant déjà une idée derrière la tête de comment exploiter cette information. Il sourit méchamment au Maître, en tirant à nouveau un coup sur sa clope, se fichant de ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire.

« Calme toi la peluche.

-Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! » grogna le Panda en se levant, menaçant, alors que le no-life était pris par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Le criminel ricana, et avec calme et lenteur il sortit de la chambre sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte. A pas de loup, il se rendit dans la chambre de son créateur, sans même toquer. Il poussa la grande porte en bois de sapin et entra dans la pièce sans aucune gêne. Mathieu, nu comme un vers contre son amant, sans doute en plein "câlin", poussa un petit cri en saisissant la couette rayée bleue azurin et grise pour se cacher en dessous, alors qu'Antoine, rouge de honte, tomba du lit, et tira lui aussi sur la couverture pour essayer d'en subtiliser un bout à son compagnon, souhaitant cacher son intimité. Le Patron éclata de rire en les voyants et s'adossa contre le mur.

« Mes pauvres choux, je viens au mauvais moment ? Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, vous pouvez continuer à vous amuser.

-BORDEL MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ?! ET FERME LA PORTE ! » fulmina le petit châtain, rouge de colère et de gêne.

Antoine se racla la gorge et remonta sur le lit près de son amant, faisant attention de rester sous la couette, assez énervé lui aussi de s'être fait interrompre dans un moment rempli à la fois autant de fougue que de douceur. Patron ricana et ferma la porte, amusé par leur embarras, terminant au passage sa cigarette qu'il écrasa sur le bureau en bois de son créateur sans aucun remord avant de dire d'une voix posée et calme :

« J'ai une information très intéressante à te donner. Mais j'veux pour ça que tu m'avances de vingt euros.

-Vingt euros pour une info bidon dont j'en ai rien à foutre ?! Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ?! »

Le grand chevelu caressa doucement les épaules de son compagnon pour essayer de le calmer et de le détendre, sachant que le petit schizophrène était du genre à s'emporter très facilement. Malgré la honte qu'il ressentait, Antoine était amusé par la situation. Patron sourit, loin d'être déstabilisé par l'attitude et la colère de Mathieu, et croisa ses bras sur son torse. Il savait que son créateur détestait les gosses, et qu'il n'avait pas assez de fric pour subvenir aux besoins de plus de personne qu'actuellement. Cherchant à le provoquer, le criminel haussa les épaules en se tournant vers la porte.

« Comme tu voudras, mais j'espère que tu vas gagner au loto ces prochains temps, on en aura tous besoin. »

Mathieu plissa les yeux en haussant un sourcil, son inquiétude et sa curiosité piquée à vif. Il grogna et chercha son porte-monnaie dans la table de nuit en soupirant, furieux de se faire contrôler ainsi. Mais il voulait savoir, surtout si ça concernait leurs problèmes d'argent. Il donna le billet à sa personnalité sombre qui s'était retournée et approchée de lui en l'entendant farfouiller dans son porte-monnaie.

« Tu me rembourseras, hein !

-T'inquiète gamin, j'te les rends d'ici deux semaines grand maximum. » dit le Patron en rangeant le billet dans la poche intérieur de son costar.

Mathieu le regardait sévèrement, attendant ce qu'il avait de si important et incroyable à lui dire, alors qu'Antoine, curieux, suivait ce qui allait se dire. Tous les deux voulaient savoir de quoi parlait le criminel, et ce qui pouvait être aussi important au point de faire du chantage pour de l'argent. Le Patron sourit cruellement, se délectant de leur impatience, et ricana en pensant au Prof et à la Fille qui eux, n'avait rien demandé dans tout ça.

« Le binoclard et le travelo vont avoir un gosse. » lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Mathieu fronça les sourcils, trop étonné et énervé pour relever les surnoms insultants que venait d'utiliser le criminel, alors qu'Antoine, surpris lui aussi, regarda son amant. Celui-ci grogna et regarda le Patron des pieds à la tête, souhaitant savoir s'il disait la vérité.

« Pardon ?!

-Je t'assure que c'est vrai. Enfin bon, j'vous laisse les pédales. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, le criminel sortit de la chambre en prenant grand soin de fermer la porte, alors qu'Antoine, sourcils froncés en ne comprenant pas la réaction de son conjoint, demanda d'une petite voix incertaine mais malgré tout ferme :

« Et alors ? C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! » s'écria Mathieu.

Certes, il détestait les gosses, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le dérangeait : tout d'abord il y avait les problèmes d'argent, comme l'avait énoncé le Patron, mais surtout il se sentait trahi et furieux que le Prof et la Fille ne lui en aient pas parlé. C'était leur choix, évidemment, mais ils vivaient tous ensemble à sept sous le même toit, et Mathieu avec Patron étaient deux des seuls à ramener de l'argent à la maison. Il était concerné, il payait le loyer, la bouffe et tout ce qui allait avec, et estimait devoir être prévenu avant de devoir subvenir aux besoins d'une personne supplémentaire. Comment se pouvait-il que ses personnalités lui manquent ainsi de respect et de reconnaissance ?

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

J'étais encore tout chamboulé par la décision que ma compagne et moi avions prise le matin même. C'était un pas énorme dans notre relation, et j'avais peur que l'on précipite les choses, que l'on prenne des initiatives trop hâtives. J'aimais bien les enfants, enfin, je ne les détestais pas tout du moins Je n'avais en réalité jamais eu de contact avec les gamins, hormis le geek, qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Je ne savais pas m'en occuper, et même si je les trouvais mignon lorsque j'en voyais dans la rue, dans les publicités ou à la télé, la réalité est bien souvent différente, et s'occuper d'un môme devait aussi l'être. J'avais accepté de fonder une famille avec la Fille pour lui faire plaisir, parce que j'avais terriblement peur qu'elle me quitte, et aussi car si je devais un jour avoir des enfants, je savais que je voudrais que ce soit avec elle. Elle était la bonne, je le savais au plus profond de moi. Depuis que nous avions pris cette décision, je ne cessais d'y penser, et essayais de me demander si notre couple était assez solide pour engendrer un mioche. Évidemment, je ne doutais pas d'elle, loin de là, mais surtout de moi. Un enfant demandait du travail, du temps, et en promettant ça à ma bien-aimée, je sacrifiais mes expériences au profit de ma future famille.

J'étais assis à mon bureau bleu en métal, celui de mon ancienne chambre que j'avais installé dans la sienne. J'écrivais quelques idées d'expériences, des prototypes, des choses idiotes et inachevées pour le moment, alors que la Fille, allongée dans notre lit lisait un livre de Daniel Pennac en silence. Je jetais par moment des regards vers elle, cherchant à savoir si elle était aussi troublée que moi par la discussion que nous avions eu plus tôt. Elle semblait indifférente, très calme et sereine, et j'admirais sa tranquillité apparente alors que dans ma tête, les idées se bousculaient, m'empêchant de réfléchir à mon travail. C'était la première fois en plusieurs années que j'étais déconcentré de la sorte.

Une porte claqua, et des pas bruyants et lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir. Je sus que c'était Mathieu, de tous les habitants de cette maison, il était le seul à avoir cette démarche "élégante" et "gracieuse" lorsqu'il était en colère. Je soupirais un peu en me demandant lequel du Geek, du Hippie ou encore du Patron allait subir ses foudres aujourd'hui. A mon grand étonnement, il ouvrit brusquement la porte de notre chambre, me faisant sursauter moi et ma compagne, qui lâcha son livre qui tomba à terre, se refermant au passage. Une fois le choc de voir Mathieu débarquer ainsi passé, la Fille soupira en se baissant pour ramasser son bouquin, jurant au passage étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas retenu la page où elle s'était arrêtée. Elle ne prêtait aucune attention à lui, contrairement à moi, qui tourné vers lui, l'observais attentivement. Il serrait les lèvres et fronçait les sourcils, alors qu'une de ses paupières tressautait sous la colère. Il nous regardait comme si nous avions commis une faute, ce qui m'étonnait étant donné que j'ignorais totalement quoi. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur ma compagne vêtu d'un peignoir blanc tout doux, la jugeant du regard, et cette dernière finit par reporter son attention sur lui avec un petit soupir.

« Quoi encore ? Parle donc au lieu de faire cette tête de constipé. »

Il grogna et comme si elle venait d'enclencher une bombe par cette simple phrase, il se mit à gesticuler, arpentant le rare espace de la pièce en évitant de foncer dans un meuble, bougeant les bras alors que son visage prenait une teinte rouge. Il finit par me montrer du doigt, puis explosa :

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! C'est ça ?!

\- Calme-toi Mathieu, et explique-nous un peu ce qui t'énerve autant ! » dis-je d'une voix calme et posée.

Assez pudique, j'enfilais en passant une chemise blanche pour cacher mon torse nu, n'ayant pas l'habitude de me montrer dénudé devant les autres membres de la famille. Je me demandais bien ce que Mathieu nous voulait : les quelques fois où il me remontait les bretelles, c'était quand une de mes expériences échouait et faisait tout sauter. La Fille, elle, ne s'était encore jamais fait réprimander à, ma connaissance. Le petit châtain me regarda avec des grands yeux et finit par s'écrier :

« Moi je dois me calmer, alors que vous avez décidé de pondre des gosses dans mon dos ?! »

Immédiatement, on tourna la tête d'un même mouvement la Fille et moi, pour se regarder, incrédule. Elle fronça les sourcils et me jeta un regard sévère en demandant d'une voix incertaine et hésitante :

« Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Quoi ? Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Et toi ? » questionnais-je à mon tour, septique.

Elle secoua la tête, et je fronçais à mon tour les sourcils, surpris et indigné de voir que notre intimité de couple n'était pas respectée. De plus, je ne comprenais pas vraiment la réaction de Mathieu, ni pourquoi tout cela semblait l'énerver autant. Il grogna en nous lançant un regard assassin, alors que ma compagne et moi tournions à nouveau la tête vers lui.

« Comment vous pouvez prendre une décision comme ça sans essayer de me consulter avant ?! Vous vivez chez moi, je vous signale !

-Et alors ? Qui te dit qu'on ne serait pas venu t'en parler ? On a pris la décision i peine trois heures, je te ferais dire ! » s'exclama ma compagne en s'énervant.

Je comprenais son manque de patience et sa colère, j'étais moi aussi assez irrité en voyant ainsi Mathieu s'immiscer dans notre vie de couple, et nous accuser de ne pas lui avoir parlé de notre projet d'enfant alors que l'on venait seulement de prendre cette décision. Je lui en aurais parlé, évidemment, et je comptais de toute manière me trouver un job pour pouvoir subvenir moi-même aux besoins de ma famille. Néanmoins je comprenais un peu mieux sa réaction, même si je la trouvais démesurée. Le visage de Mathieu se détendit et il prit une mine étonnée, les yeux grands ouverts en nous fixant, éberlué. Il pointa la Fille du doigt et demanda :

« T'es pas enceinte toi ?

-Bah non ! Pas encore ! On en a juste parlé pour le moment, c'est tout ! »

Il soupira un peu et baissa les bras en enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans usé, qu'il semblait avoir enfilé à la va vite. Il observa ses pieds nus, semblant réfléchir.

« J'avais cru comprendre que t'étais déjà en cloc.

-Mais comment ? Qui te l'a dit ?! » demandais-je un peu brusquement, à fleur de peau.

Il poussa encore une fois un profond soupir et rejeta la tête en arrière, passant une main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, avant de murmurer d'un ton las :

« Laisse tomber. »

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce, assez gênant, alors que la Fille se réinstalla confortablement dans le lit, visiblement pas du tout dérangée par ce calme, contrairement à moi et Mathieu, qui évitions soigneusement le regard l'un de l'autre. Elle chercha la page de son livre qu'elle avait perdue, et replongea dans sa lecture en silence comme si de rien n'était. Mathieu posa son regard sur elle, puis moi.

« Donc, vous voulez un gosse. »

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une simple question. J'hochais la tête, pas toujours sur de savoir si je le voulais vraiment. La Fille hocha aussi la tête en souriant. Rien ne pouvait la déranger, elle était imperturbable et ne pensais plus qu'à la joie et l'envie que lui procurait la maternité. Le petit châtain nous regarda en silence. Je savais qu'il détestait les gosses, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas nous empêcher d'en avoir, et je savais qu'il le savait aussi. Il ne semblait plus en colère, mais ne semblait pas heureux pour autant. Il s'étira en déclarant d'une voix neutre :

« D'accord. Bah tenez-moi au courant, hein. »

Je lui souris, essayant de paraître calme et serein, alors qu'il semblait douter de mon état et de mon consentement dans toute cette histoire de bébé. Il me jeta un regard suspicieux rempli de doute avant de sortir de notre chambre, non sans refermer la porte. Je soupirais un peu et me levais de la chaise face au bureau, pour aller m'affaler contre ma compagne. Plongé dans son livre, imperturbable, elle passa un bras dans mon dos, le caressant. Elle ne semblait pas remarquer mon hésitation. J'avais peur de faire une erreur en fondant une famille si tôt. Pourquoi est-ce que je doutais, alors que ma bien-aimée semblait si calme ? Est-ce que je doutais de notre amour ?

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre huit de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain, je vous souhaite de passer une super semaine !

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	9. Chapter IX : Un heureux accident

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que le précédant vous a plu ^^_

Vous avez passé un bon Halloween ? Moi super, j'étais déguisé en clown tueur (originalité/20) et je suis allé à une fête ^^  
Sinon, bientôt le prochain Sketch du Curry Club ! Vous avez hâte ?

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

Je donnerais quelques infos sur mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressé allez y jeter un oeil ! :)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 9 :** _Un heureux accident._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

Ça y est, nous y étions. Ma compagne m'avait annoncé le matin même, qu'après plusieurs nuits d'amour, elle était enfin tombée enceinte. J'avais bien réagi, très bien même. Beaucoup mieux que ce que j'avais pensé. J'avais toujours peur, très peur, et mes doutes étaient toujours bien présents. Même si l'idée d'avoir bientôt un enfant à moi, une petite partie de nous deux me rendait fou de joie, j'avais peur que notre couple ni résiste pas. Que l'on ne sache pas s'occuper du bébé... Puis je n'étais toujours pas sûr de vouloir être père. C'était un travail énorme à temps plein, qui pouvait m'affirmer que je m'en sortirais ? J'essayais malgré tout de sembler serein, pour ne pas inquiéter ma compagne : je ne pouvais m'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. Si je n'étais pas prêt, j'aurais dû lui en parler avant. Maintenant, c'était trop tard. Je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Assis sur notre lit, entrelacé l'un contre l'autre, moi allongé dans le lit, elle allongée sur moi, nous profitions encore de la joie que provoquait en nous cette nouvelle. Ma main dans ses cheveux, l'autre sur son ventre, j'embrassais son front. Souriante, elle caressait mes joues mal rasée.

« Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. »

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que le couple essayait d'avoir un enfant, c'est pour cela que la jeune femme avait été ravi lorsqu'elle avait eu du retard dans ses menstruations : elle avait eu peur d'être stérile, ou de ne pas réussir à enfanter. Mais maintenant, toutes ses craintes avaient disparues, et enfin, elle allait avoir un enfant. Elle était ravie de voir que son compagnon semblait lui aussi fou de joie, et elle avait hâte d'aborder leur nouvelle vie de famille, même si elle trouvait le Prof un peu étrange ces dernier temps. Il semblait heureux de devenir père, mais par moment, la jeune femme avait l'impression que son conjoint appréhendait ce futur rôle.

Après avoir passé la matinée à discuter, la tête pleine de rêves et de projet à venir pour ce nouveau départ, le jeune couple descendit à la cuisine pour prendre leur repas de midi, ou se mettre quoi que ce soit sous la dent. Ils traversèrent le salon au carrelage blanc et froid après avoir descendu les escaliers en colimaçon. Ils allèrent dans la pièce, où se trouvaient Mathieu, le Panda et le Patron. Leur créateur était en caleçon, torse nu, face au frigo gris métal grand ouvert, en train de se gratter les fesses alors qu'il cherchait un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Le criminel était adossé contre le mur habillé de pierres plates grises, buvant son café dans un mug bleu marine. Contrairement aux autres encore habillés de leurs pyjamas, lui était déjà vêtu de son costar noir et de ses habituelles lunettes de soleil. Le Panda dans son habituel kigurumi, assis à la table ronde en verre, mangeait une tartine de confiture, la tête encore ensommeillée.

Le couple sourit en les voyant. La Fille, heureuse et totalement détendue, posa une main sur son ventre alors que le scientifique, nerveux, en nage et en sueur, offrit un sourire angoissé aux personnalités présentent qui se tournèrent vers eux pour enfin leur apporter de l'attention.

« Je suis enceinte ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Tous les hommes présents ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que le silence tomba dans la pièce. Le Panda et le Patron tournèrent les yeux vers leur créateur, intrigué par la réaction de ce dernier. Mathieu n'était évidemment pas surpris, il attendait ce moment depuis déjà quelques mois, et avait eu le temps de se faire à cette idée. Les sourcils levés, surpris sans vraiment l'être, il finit par sourire et dit d'un ton joyeux en allant serrer la jeune femme :

« Félicitation ! »

Le Panda sourit et imita son créateur, les complimentant pour cet heureux évènement à venir. Pourtant l'ursidé remarqua le regard inquiet et anxieux du scientifique, qui semblait se forcer à sourire comme un idiot. Au milieu de toutes ces éloges, le Patron lâcha un rire froid qui fit taire tout le monde et instaura le calme dans la cuisine. Les quatre autres protagonistes se tournèrent vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant quelles insanités il allait encore sortir.

« Alors comme ça, tu vas avoir un gosse, le travelo. Il va te sortir par où ? Par ta bite ou ton cul ? »

La Fille ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer presque immédiatement, vexé. Vexé n'était d'ailleurs pas le bon mot, rien n'aurait pu décrire ce que la jeune femme ressentait. Ce type n'arrêterait donc jamais d'être insultant avec elle ? Il la rendait folle, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui et avait malheureusement de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer avec le temps. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à se défendre par elle-même, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea : le Prof, furieux, fronça les sourcils en gardant malgré tout son calme et demanda :

« Je vous prierais d'arrêter de parler à ma compagne sur ce ton. En faite, ne lui parlez plus du tout, ça nous fera à tous des vacances. »

Patron gronda, énervé par le ton soudainement menaçant et froid de celui qu'il appelait de plusieurs surnoms tous aussi violents et malpolis. Il lâcha un rire froid et cruel, le regardant à travers ses lunettes teintées. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, d'une démarche chaloupée et à la fois provocatrice, avant de demander avec agressivité :

« Ah ouai ? Et tu vas faire quoi, hein le binoclard ?

-Je vais t'en foutre une. »

Ce n'était pas le Prof qui venait de parler, mais Mathieu. Ce dernier avait les sourcils froncés, il se tenait droit, le regard ferme, et fixait le Patron. La Fille, étonnée de cette soudaine attention et de se faire défendre par ses proches, regardait ce qu'il se passait face à elle. Le criminel haussa un sourcil en regardant son créateur, loin d'être intimidé, même s'il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver Mathieu. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette et en pris une, avant de l'allumer et de la porter à ses lèvres, calmement, soutenant les yeux bleus glaciale de son créateur.

« De quoi tu te mêles, toi ?

-De ce qu'il se passe sous mon toit. Alors si tu ne veux pas prendre tes clics et tes clacs, tu ferais mieux de parler mieux d'elle tout de suite. Capish ? »

Le Patron grogna et haussa les épaules, indifférent, et sans un seul regard à Mathieu ou aux autres personnalités, il sortit de la pièce. Mais le petit châtain savait que si le criminel préférait ne pas se confronter à lui, c'était parce qu'il avait compris. Il espérait vraiment que le Patron ne recommencerait pas, car même si les autres pouvaient en douter, il n'hésiterait pas à le mettre à la porte.

.

 **PDV Panda**

.

Je soupirais un peu après l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu entre mon créateur et le Patron. C'était la première fois que je voyais Mathieu défendre la Fille, ce qui m'étonnais assez, mais j'étais en tout cas fier de lui, même si je ne le pensais pas capable de se débarrasser de sa personnalité sombre malgré le fait que nous ayons arrêté « Salut Les Geeks » depuis déjà deux ans. J'avais été très heureux d'apprendre que j'allais être tonton, mais je devais bien avouer que le comportement du Prof me laissait perplexe. J'étais par ailleurs assez étonné de savoir qu'il avait donné son accord aux tourtereaux pour fonder une famille, et me demandais si l'heureux évènement à venir n'était pas en réalité un heureux accident.

Mathieu soupira en voyant le Patron partir et ferma le frigo ouvert depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes, prenant un passage un bout de pizza chorizo, reste de la veille, qu'il chauffa au microonde avant de s'assoir à table avec pour croquer dedans à pleine dent. La Fille se fit un thé, alors que le savant l'observait en silence, tapi dans un coin. Je regardais attentivement le Prof, qui semblait gêné et mal à l'aise, ne semblant pas savoir comment réagir ou quoi faire. J'haussais un sourcil et me dirigeais vers lui avant de lui saisir le bras fermement pour l'entraîner hors de la cuisine en murmurant :

« Viens par-là toi. »

Il haussa un sourcil et me suivit, intrigué sans doute par ce que je lui voulais. On alla au salon dans un coin près d'une des fenêtres qui donnaient vu sur la grande ville de Nantes, et une fois que je fus sûr que personne ne nous entende, je demandais d'une voix ferme et à la fois douce qui me caractérisait si bien :

« Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.

-Très cher, je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Arrête un peu, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Alors aller, vide ton sac ! Dis-moi comment tu pressens la venue de ce bébé. »

Etonnement, le savant mit moins de temps à se confier que je l'avais espéré, et sans attendre plus longtemps, il se confia à moi. Il semblait avoir chaud et déboutonna un bouton de sa chemise en dénouant au passage hâtivement son noeud papillon, évitant soigneusement mon regard en regardant anxieusement autours de nous. Il murmura comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un nous entende :

« J-je ne sais pas trop... je suis fou d'elle, vraiment, et j'aime déjà notre enfant mais c'est tellement précipité ! J'aurais aimé attendre encore un peu, quelques mois, peut-être même au moins une année ? J'ai peur que l'on aille trop vite, et que ce gamin éteigne la flamme de notre amour...

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis surpris que tu aies accepté seulement au bout de ces quelques mois de relation avec elle. Mais je ne pense pas qu'un bébé gâche votre amour. Après je ne veux pas te faire de faux espoirs, je me trompe peut-être.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai l'impression que si je pense ça, c'est que je ferais un mauvais père. Puis après, la Fille et moi, on aura plus de temps ensemble ! Il y aura toujours un gamin, j'ai peur de délaisser notre vie de couple, je crois que j'ai peur de ne plus avoir de temps du tout. Comment je ferais, pour mes expériences, si en plus je dois me trouver un job ? La science, c'est ma passion ! Une de mes raisons de vivre, je ne peux pas la délaisser ! »

Le savant s'agitait à présent dans tous les sens, et je souris doucement en le voyant. J'allais tapoter son dos avec ma main, comme pour le rassurer et le calmer, et dis d'une voix sereine, espérant que j'arriverais à dissiper ses doutes :

« Ce que tu ressens est normal. Tu as peur, c'est compréhensible, mais je peux t'assurer que tu feras un super père, et que tu trouveras toujours du moment pour ton couple et ta passion. Certes, ce sera peut-être un peu dur au début, mais tu finiras par réussir à gérer ton temps !

-C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. Allez, viens maintenant. » dis-je en hochant la tête.

Le scientifique soupira un peu et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, avant de me faire un petit sourire, semblant malgré tout détendu à présent, comme débarrassé d'une charge trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules. Il avait juste besoin de se confier, j'en avais la certitude, et à présent il allait mieux. Ensemble on retourna à la cuisine sous les regards interrogateurs de la Fille et de Mathieu. Je leur souris et allais me réinstaller à table face à mes tartines, alors que le Prof se fit un café en silence.

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Une fois que j'eus fini de boire ma tasse de tisane, je me levais et la rangeais au lave-vaisselle avant de sortir de la cuisine, laissant les trois garçons entre eux. J'avais été très touché de voir Mathieu et mon compagnon me défendre, même si les remarques du criminel me faisaient encore beaucoup de mal. J'avais peur que mon bébé grandisse aves la violence et la transphobie du Patron, et quel impacte cela aurait sur lui. Mais je faisais confiance à mon créateur, je savais qu'il pouvait arranger ça. J'avais trouvé l'ambiance de ce déjeuner assez spéciale, surtout lorsque mon compagnon et le Panda avaient disparu au salon, comme s'ils voulaient parler loin de nous, en secret. Le Prof avait parfaitement le droit d'avoir une vie privée, il n'était pas obligé de tout me dire, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être curieuse. Toujours était-il que ma famille avait bien réagi à l'annonce de ma grossesse, même Mathieu, ce qui m'emplissait de joie. Souriante, je posais une main sur mon ventre, ayant peut-être encore un peu de mal à réaliser que j'allais enfin être mère. J'étais folle de joie, me sentais fin prête : c'était ce don j'avais toujours voulu, j'allais aimer mon bébé plus que tout, quoi qu'il devienne, et je le protégerais plus que ma propre vie. Je ne serais plus jamais seule, j'aurais toujours mon petit ange avec moi, désormais. J'avais l'espoir qu'il me comprendrait, et j'avais déjà terriblement hâte d'enfin le voir. Je traversais mon salon rapidement et montais les escaliers en colimaçon afin de monter à l'étage pour voir le Geek. Je n'avais pas encore vu mon petit chaton ce matin, il ne savait pas conséquent pas la grande nouvelle, et j'avais hâte de la lui annoncer. Je me demandais malgré tout s'il dormait encore à cette heure tardive.

Je souris doucement et toquais à la porte du petit qui ne me répondit pas, et lâchais un petit rire en me disant que cette marmotte devait encore dormir. J'avais beau le faire coucher à vingt-deux heures le soir, il dormait malgré tout jusqu'à midi passé, ce qui me faisait me demander s'il sendormait tout de suite après son couché ou s'il jouait encore à ses jeux vidéo après ça. Je souris doucement et ouvrais doucement la porte, entrant dans sa chambre qui à mon grand étonnement, était baigné de lumière : les volets étaient déjà grands ouverts. Pourtant pas une seule trace du gameur : sa couette à l'effigie de Spiderman était roulée en boule, son lit totalement défait, et plusieurs de ses affaires tel que sa DS, monsieur Nounours et son portemonnaie qui ne devait contenir que quelques euros, manquaient à l'appel. Je fronçais les sourcils, assez inquiété par l'absence du petit et de ses affaires dans la chambre. Je fis demi-tour et me postais au milieu du couloir, regardant autours de moi et appelais :

« Geek ? »

Personne ne répondit. Je fis le tour de toutes les chambres, de la salle de bain, le salon, la cuisine, la cave, le jardin et même le labo, pourtant, rien ne me rassura ou ne me donna d'indications d'où se trouvait le gamin. Je mis toutes les pièces sens dessus dessous sous les yeux des autres, avant que le Prof ne me demande en fronçant les sourcils :

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

-Le Geek ! Où est le Geek ?! Quelqu'un l'a vu ?! »

Je me rendis au salon où mes proches me suivirent, intrigués. Ils secouèrent tous la tête négativement, sauf Mathieu qui haussa les épaules, l'air indifférent.

« Il doit être dans sa chambre.

-Parce que tu crois que je n'y ai pas déjà regardé, hein ?! » dis-je, énervée qu'ils ne prennent pas les choses au sérieux.

Mon compagnon, inquiet, me saisit par les épaules et me força à m'assoir dans le canapé en soupirant un peu, mais je voyais que l'absence du plus jeune semblait aussi le perturber. Il me dit d'une voix calme qui se voulait rassurante :

« Repose toi, dans ton état ce n'est pas bon tout ce surmenage. »

Il ajouta en se tournant vers les autres hommes de la maison :

« On va le retrouver, d'accord ? Il ne doit pas être très loin. Quelqu'un sait s'il avait prévu un truc aujourd'hui ?

-Il a pris des affaires ! Comme... comme s'il avait fait une fugue ! Il a même pris son argent ! »

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils en me regardant comme si j'étais folle. Il soupira un peu et demanda d'une petite voix en détournant les yeux lorsque je lui lançais un regard sévère :

« Une fugue ? Bon... et pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

-Stop tous les deux ! On va le chercher, il sera vite retrouvé. Allez, bougez tous votre cul ! » intervint Mathieu en se dirigeant vers l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte et sortir dehors.

On s'exécuta tous, souhaitant retrouver ce sale môme au plus vite. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, où il était, ni pourquoi il aurait voulu fuguer. On se sépara, et chacun d'entre nous alla le chercher dans un endroit de la ville où il aimait bien se rendre. Je passais toute la journée à le rechercher, explorant la ville encore et encore, en vain. Morte de peur, j'hésitais à aller voir la police pour signaler sa disparition, mais il fallait attendre quarante-huit heures, étant donné que techniquement, le gamin était majeur. Je soupirais en avançant dans quelques rues sombres et désertes de Nantes, ne sachant plus où aller pour le retrouver. Si je n'arrivais déjà pas à m'occuper de ce gamin, qui me disait que j'arriverais à m'occuper du mien ?

Vers dix-neuf heures du soir à bout de nerf, après avoir finalement cherché le Geek durant tout l'après-midi, sur le point de pleurer, crier, en bref sur le point de craquer, je reçu un message du Panda qui me soulagea de toute inquiétude : ils l'avaient retrouvé. Je me précipitais aussitôt vers l'arrêt du bus, mettant trop éloigné pour rentrer à pied, ayant hâte de rentrer.

Une fois à la maison, je retrouvais tout le monde ou presque au salon. Mathieu, assis dans le canapé, en caleçon et en t-shirt à l'effigie de Geralt de Riv dans the Witcher, jouait à Mario Kart sur Wii avec le Panda, qui avait retiré son kigurumi à cause de la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'intérieur, même si nous étions à présent à la fin de l'automne. Mon compagnon n'était pas avec eux, et le Hippie était assis dans un coin de la pièce depuis ce matin, totalement stone. Je soupirais un peu et demandais hâtivement en retirant ma veste :

« Où est le petit ?!

-Dans sa chambre avec ton mec. » répondit machinalement Mathieu sans quitter son écran des yeux.

Immédiatement je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre pour me rendre à l'étage. Je courais presque dans l'étroit couloir et entrais dans la chambre sans même prendre le temps de toquer comme à mon habitude. Mon compagnon était assis sur le lit près du petit, qui tout penaud avait la tête baissée en train de regarder ses mains. Il releva la tête et me regarda avec de grands yeux lorsque je fis mon apparition. Je me précipitais vers lui et magenouillais devant le lit en le prenant par les épaules, désormais plus énervée qu'inquiète, mais malgré tout rassurée et soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien.

« Où tu étais ?! Tu sais à quel point je me suis inquiétée ?! Je devrais te mettre la fessé pour t'apprendre à ne pas partir comme ça sans prévenir ! »

Le Prof fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur mon épaule, mécontent de me voir si brusque, et me fit signe de me calmer alors que le gosse me regardait, tout tremblant. Je soupirais un peu et fit glisser ma main de l'épaule à la joue du petit en demandant d'une voix douce mais ferme :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

-V-vous allez avoir un bébé, je vous ai entendu le dire ce matin, alors... alors je sais que c'est parce que vous m'aimez plus.. »

J'haussais un sourcil, assez étonnée par cette réponse. Je tournais les yeux vers mon compagnon qui lui, ne semblait pas surpris le moins du monde : il avait sans doute déjà eu le temps d'en parler avec le petit. Je passais une main dans les cheveux du Geek, me demandant comme il avait pu penser ça. J'étais assez triste de voir que la nouvelle de ma grossesse le mettait dans cet état, plutôt que de l'enchanter.

« Ne dis pas ça, idiot. On a juste envie d'un deuxième enfant. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne t'aime pas, on t'adore ! C'est un grand changement et je comprends que tu aies peur, mais même si ça fera plus de monde à la maison ça ne changera rien entre nous ! On sera un peu occupé au début avec la venue du bébé, mais tu seras là pour nous aider, mhn ?

-Vous aider ?

-Oui, tu vas être grand frère, tu auras aussi des responsabilités ! Tu penses que tu pourras t'en sortir ? »

J'espérais que si j'impliquais le gameur en lui donnant des responsabilités, il serait plus heureux et se sentirait concerné par la venue de ce nouvel arrivant. J'avais vu juste, car un grand sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

« Oh oui, je serais un super grand frère, tu verras ! Même que je vais trop bien m'en occuper de ce bébé ! »

Je souris et le serrais contre moi, caressant son dos, soulagé que tout ça se soit arrangé, ou du moins pour l'instant. Mon compagnon m'embrassa le front en serrant ma main, et je me sentis vite heureuse et à l'abri chez moi, espérant que mon futur bébé trouverait lui aussi sa place dans notre famille soudée, quoi qu'un peu spéciale.

.

.

.

Voilà, c'était le chapitre neuf de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :) Ne ratez pas la fin de cette fanfiction !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

.

 _ **FUTUR PROJET**_

.

 **-L'Amant invisible :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks avec comme pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est déjà terminée, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres.

 **-Hanté par L'amour :** Un OS (fanfiction d'un seul chapitre) sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Il est terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger.

 **-Poupée de chair et de sang :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Elle est encore en cour d'écriture.

.

Bon, sinon les vacances sont bientôt finies... :(  
On se retrouve samedi prochain pour le dernier chapitre, en attendant n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets !  
(Je vous donnerais plus d'infos sur ces futurs projets (Résumé/Publication) dans le dernier chapitre !)

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

.


	10. Chapter X : Éros

.

.

Hey les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien :)  
 _On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont suivi ma fanfiction, que vous soyez lecteur silencieux ou pas ! Et évidemment merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews/commentaires, ça m'a beaucoup aidé3_

Sinon, vous avez bien repris les cours ? Moi ça va, même si ça pourrait aller mieux ^^'  
Je pars en voyage scolaire mardi jusqu'à dimanche, je ne publierais donc pas samedi prochain, mais dans deux semaines !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou bien sur si j'ai tenu des propos inappropriés !**

.

 _ **RAPIDE ANNONCE**_

Je vous parlerais en détail de mes prochaines fanfictions à la fin de ce chapitre, si vous êtes intéressés allez y jeter un oeil ! :) (Résumé, date de sortie...)

.

Bref, je vous laisse à votre chapitre ^^

.

.

.

 **Chapitre 10 :** _Éros._

.

.

.

.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Les mois passaient, et la petite famille continuait d'avancer pas à pas, veillant les uns sur les autres de loin. La plupart des conflits qui avaient eu lieux n'étaient plus qu'une lointaine histoire, plus personne n'y prêtait attention. Même le Patron d'habitude créateur de dispute et de mal entendu s'était calmé, par peur que son créateur ne le jette à la porte. Il était étrangement calme, peut-être trop, mais cela convenait à tout le monde : il partait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir, moins on le voyait et mieux on se portait.

Le Geek commençait doucement à accepter la venue du futur bébé, tout comme Mathieu et les autres habitants de la maison. Il était toujours un peu jaloux, mais plus jaloux maladif. Non, il était maintenant jaloux comme un frère pouvait l'être : rien de vraiment bien méchant. Tout du moins dans sa situation, ça n'était pas le cas. Le Panda n'avait cessé durant ces derniers mois de tricoter des habits pour le bébé, lui trouver des jouets ou aider les futurs parents à choisir les meubles de sa chambre, le lit, le papier peint... contrairement à Mathieu, il se réjouissait de ce petit bout qui allait les rejoindre. Ce dernier allait hériter de l'ancienne chambre de son père : étant donné que le scientifique dormait avec la Fille, il n'avait plus besoin de l'ancienne pièce où il dormait auparavant. Le schizophrène n'avait de toute manière pas assez d'argent pour agrandir leur maison, c'est aussi pour cela qu'il espérait que le couple s'en tiendrait à un seul môme, et pas plus. Même s'il s'était montré compréhensif et avait accepté sans problème ce bébé chez lui, il n'en était pas moins réticent et appréhendait d'avoir bientôt "un sale chiar dans sa baraque" comme il le disait si bien lui-même. Il n'aimait pas les enfants, ce n'était pas un secret, et il avait en réalité un peu peur d'eux : ces choses sont fragiles, crient tout le temps, on doit les changer, s'en occuper, et une fois qu'ils sont grands, ou du moins en âge de se déplacer, ils courent partout dans la maison en criant, cassant des vases au passage. Il n'avait pas envie de ça, ne voyait que les mauvais côtés des enfants. Pourtant il se taisait, faisant profil bas, appréciant de voir la Fille si heureuse. Ils envisageaient doucement, lui et Antoine, d'emménager ensemble. Après de longs débats et aussi une grosse dispute éclatante pour savoir qui irait s'installer chez qui, le jeune couple en avait conclu que ça ne serait pas chez Antoine malgré la volonté de ce dernier qui ne voulait pas vendre sa maison. Evidemment, tout cela n'était pas encore décidé, mais c'était une idée qui trônait dans leurs têtes depuis déjà un bout de temps. La Fille et le Prof, de leur côté, attendaient la venue du bébé : patiemment pour l'une et anxieusement pour l'autre. Même si les doutes du scientifique, ou du moins quelques un avaient disparu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se questionner sur son futur rôle, sachant pertinemment que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. La jeune femme elle, vivait sa grossesse dans le calme et la tranquillité la plus totale, en toute quiétude. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi détendue et en accord avec elle-même depuis longtemps, et sentir ce petit être au fond d'elle qu'elle devait protéger ne faisait que la rassurer davantage et lui dire qu'elle était faite pour ce rôle de mère. La jeune femme arrivait désormais à la fin de sa grossesse, elle en était à la fin de son huitième mois de gestation et tous les préparatifs pour ce futur arrivant étaient fin prêts.

La jeune femme était assise sur une chaise à bascule en bois blanc recouverte d'un coussin bleu, observant la chambre de son bébé, une main sur son ventre arrondie. Les murs étaient jaune poussin, tous les meubles en bois blancs. Dans un coin de la pièce juste à côté de cette chaise à bascule se trouvait le lit à barreau du bébé, avec un module, des couvertures et un coussin roses. Plusieurs bacs à jouet et peluche se trouvaient dans la chambre que la jeune femme aimait beaucoup. Il était déjà neuf heures du matin, et la Fille qui commençait à avoir faim, se leva et sortit de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine. Le Prof était encore dans leur chambre en train de travailler. Il avait trouvé un travail à domicile qu'il n'appréciait pas spécialement, mais ça n'était pas important : il devait subvenir aux besoins de sa famille.

Le Hippie était en train de manger un bol de céréale, assis sur une chaise en rotin à la table en verre de la cuisine. Il tourna la tête vers la Fille lorsque celle-ci entra dans la cuisine, et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, l'observant sous toutes ses coutures, fixant son gros ventre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois depuis dix ans.

« Mais T'es enceinte, grosse ? »

La jeune femme le regarda, interdite et ne semblant pas croire la question qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils vivaient ensemble et cela faisait presque neuf mois désormais qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Evidemment, sans doute trop stone en permanence, il avait oublié, et n'avait pas remarqué son ventre en train de s'arrondir.

« C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ?

-Bah oui grosse ! Où tu avais mis ton gros ventre ? » demanda-t-il, très sérieux.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir de désespoir mais rigola malgré tout un peu, secouant la tête de gauche à droite en allant se préparer un thé gingembre citron sans prendre le temps de lui répondre. Le Hippie lui sourit doucement d'un air innocent.

« Félicitation en tout cas.

-Merci ! »

.

 **PDV Fille**

.

Je pouffais et allais m'installer à table moi aussi, pour boire mon thé et manger une tartine de confiture, une main protectrice installée sur mon ventre. Le Hippie face à moi mangeait de manière lente, très lente, ce qui me fascinait. Il mâchait sa nourriture plus de trente fois, et je me demandais comment il pouvait faire ça : je mangeais assez rapidement, et je n'avais jamais réussi à faire autrement. Le geek entra dans la cuisine, venant surement de se lever. Je lui souris et embrassa son front alors qu'il s'approchait de moi.

« Comment tu vas bonhomme ?

-Bien, bien. »

Il sourit et je me levais de ma chaise dans le but de lui faire à manger quand Maître Panda vêtu de son habituel kigurumi malgré la chaleur de l'été, entra à son tour dans la pièce. Il sourit et me dit en posant ses mains sur mes épaules :

« Reste assise, je m'occupe de lui ! »

Il se tourna vers le gameur en demandant :

« Tu veux manger quoi ?

-Des céréales s'il te plaît ! »

L'ursidé s'exécuta alors que je me réinstallais correctement sur ma chaise, terminant de manger mon petit déjeuner. Le panda donna son bol de céréales au petit, qui se jeta dessus, affamé. Je souris doucement en le regardant, avant de grimacer soudainement, ressentant une douleur aiguë au niveau de mon ventre. Pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il se passait, je regardais anxieusement les personnes autour de moi pour savoir si elles avaient remarqué que je ne me sentais pas bien. Personne ne semblait y avoir fait attention ce qui ne me dérangea pas : je n'avais pas envie de les inquiéter pour ce qui pouvait être une fausse alerte. Pourtant, la douleur aiguë revint, plus fort, puis de plus en plus fréquemment, jusqu'à que je laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur : impossible pour moi désormais d'ignorer ces contractions. A mon grand étonnement, ce fut le Hippie qui réagit le premier. Il leva la tête vers moi en me regardant avec de grands yeux avant de demander d'une voix rassurante :

« Ça va pas, grosse ?

-J-je... je crois que c'est pour bientôt...

-Hein ? Comment ça ? » demanda le Geek, la bouche pleine.

Il était petit et ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, ce qui m'amusait assez, je devais bien l'avouer. Pourtant je ne rigolais plus à présent, et laissais un couinement de douleur franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, alors que le Panda, très calme et professionnel, alla m'aider à me lever en me tenant par les épaules.

« Je vais t'accompagner dans ta chambre, d'accord ? »

J'hochais la tête en grimaçant, alors que le Geek commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Il se leva pour suivre le Panda qui m'aidait à sortir de la cuisine, plus intrigué qu'inquiet, alors que le Hippie semblait s'être endormi sur place.

« Tu vas avoir ton bébé maintenant ? »

J'hochais la tête en haletant, essayant de faire passer la douleur, alors qu'une fois arrivé au salon, Mathieu et Antoine qui venaient sans doute de se réveiller, se tournèrent vers nous. Ils étaient assis sur le canapé en cuir rouge, enlacés, et haussèrent un sourcil en nous voyant. Mathieu s'éloigna un peu d'Antoine en fronçant les sourcils, avant de demander, l'air incertain :

« Le bébé arrive ?

-Oui, je vais l'amener dans la chambre. » expliqua le Panda.

Mon créateur sembla assez gêné, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire pour aider. Il se racla la gorge en s'adossant dans le canapé, et baissa les yeux en regardant ses pieds. Il dit d'une voix hésitante :

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide appelez-moi. »

Je savais qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être impliqué dans mon accouchement, mais l'intention était gentille. Je lui fis un sourire forcé en grimaçant à nouveau, alors qu'Antoine me dit d'un air encourageant en posant sa main sur la cuisse de Mathieu :

« Bonne chance, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer ! »

J'en étais moi-même sur, et accoucher ne me faisait pas peur. Je savais que ça serait sans doute extrêmement douloureux, mais ça n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et ensuite mon bébé serait enfin là. Non, je n'avais pas peur, j'avais attendu ce moment trop longtemps. Maître Panda m'aida à monter dans les escaliers, et une fois en haut ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour m'y faire entrer. Prof, encore à son bureau leva la tête et fronça les sourcils en nous voyant, arrêtant tout ce qu'il faisait avant de demander, inquiet :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ça ne va pas, ma chérie ?

-Le travaille a commencé. » expliqua rapidement le Panda en m'installant dans le lit.

Il alla ensuite fermer la porte de la chambre alors que mon compagnon commença à s'agiter en ouvrant de grands yeux, visiblement paniqué. Il semblait bien plus effrayé que moi à l'idée de cet accouchement, et de la venue de notre bébé. Je savais qu'il doutait de lui, de ce qui allait nous arriver, de notre vie chamboulée et de son rôle de père. Mais je savais qu'il ferait un père merveilleux même s'il n'en était pas convaincu. Mon amant se dépêcha de s'installer près de moi, posant une main sur mon ventre arrondi.

« Maintenant ?! Tu es sur ?

-O-oui, je pense être capable de l'affirmer ! » dis-je en serrant les dents à cause de la douleur.

Les contractions se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus fortes, et en cet instant j'étais assez irritable. Je serrais les draps de la main gauche, et la main de mon compagnon de la droite, alors que le Panda retirait mon pantalon pour s'installer entre mes jambes, s'improvisant sagefemme. Je n'avais pas envie d'accoucher dans une maternité, j'avais donc décidé de faire ça chez moi, malgré le fait que le Prof n'était pas de cet avis : il était très peureux et avait peur que cela se passe mal.

« Bon, tu vas commencer à pousser, d'accord ? » me dit calmement le Panda.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir l'ursidé à mes côtés, son calme m'apaisait et il était parfaitement l'homme de la situation, contrairement à mon conjoint, paniqué. Il évitait de me regarder, de regarder le bas de mon corps, et son regard était fixé sur la porte de notre chambre comme s'il souhaitait s'enfuir.

.

 **PDV Prof**

.

Cela faisait presque une heure que l'on était enfermé dans la chambre, ma compagne accouchant avec moi près d'elle pour essayer de la soutenir du mieux que je le pouvais, même si je n'étais pas très doué pour ça. J'étais terriblement stressé et nerveux à l'idée de voir bientôt mon bébé. J'évitais de regarder le Fille, trop occupé à contrôler ma propre respiration. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, un cri suraiguë résonna dans la pièce, suivit de pleurs. Le Panda ouvrit de grands yeux, souriant, et donna le bébé à ma compagne qui, les larmes aux yeux, le serra contre elle.

« C'est une fille ! »

Je tournais lentement la tête vers mon enfant, presque apeuré de le voir. Dans les bras de sa mère, cette petite chose toute rose pleurait, finissant par se calmer doucement lorsque la Fille caressa sa petite tête. J'étais terriblement ému, et je ne savais pas comment réagir face à ça. J'allais timidement, presque craintivement caresser la tête du nouveau-né. Ma compagne me sourit, fatiguée mais folle de joie, et demanda :

« Comment on va l'appeler ? »

Je lui souris, réfléchissant, et dit doucement :

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête en embrassant le front de notre fille endormie contre sa poitrine. Elle était magnifique, et j'espérais vraiment pouvoir m'occuper d'elle à la perfection. Maintenant qu'elle était là je me rendais compte à quel point je l'aimais, et même si je ne l'avais pas ardemment désiré je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans elle. J'étais un papa comblé.

On reçut notre famille un peu plus tard, une fois que ma compagne se soit un peu reposée. Le bébé dormait encore dans ses bras alors que le Geek, intrigué, s'installa sur le lit près de nous. Le Panda était retourné dans sa chambre, étant donné qu'il avait déjà vu notre bébé, et le Hippie dormait au salon, alors qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait eu la force d'aller le chercher. Mathieu et Antoine étaient là eux aussi, souriant, et pour une fois mon créateur ne semblait pas si rebuté que ça par la vue d'un bébé.

.

 **PDV Externe**

.

Mathieu sourit doucement, passant un bras autours de la taille d'Antoine. Ce dernier sourit doucement, et murmura à l'oreille de son compagnon, non sans embrasser doucement la nuque du petit châtain :

« Alors, tu as toujours autant d'aprioris sur les enfants ?

-Ça va un peu mieux.

-Donc on y réfléchira un jour ? »

Mathieu ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ça, d'un air presque paniqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire son compagnon, ou plutôt si, il comprenait et c'était sans doute ça le problème. Il lui parlait d'enfant ?! A lui qui détestait ça ?! Si tôt dans leur relation ?! La bouche ouverte sans réussir à dire quoi que ce soit, le grand chevelu éclata d'un rire franc.

« Calme toi, je plaisantais !

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ?! » s'écria-t-il en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Il finit pourtant par rire lui aussi, assez amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le grand chevelu pouffa en embrassant son front. Ils s'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils souhaitaient devenir parent. Au contraire, même si Antoine trouvait les enfants adorables, jamais de sa vie il n'avait songé à en avoir et n'en voulait pas. Il préférait largement profiter de la vie avec son compagnon.

Le gameur sourit doucement en regardant sa petite soeur. Il se sentait responsable, maintenant, même s'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de s'occuper d'elle étant donné qu'il venait tout juste de la rencontrer. Il caressa doucement sa main, et la petite attrapa son doigt pour la serrer dans sa petite main, sans doute de la même manière qu'elle serrait le cordon ombilical lorsqu'elle était dans le ventre de sa mère. Le Fille et le Prof sourirent doucement, attendri, s'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres. Le no-life sourit doucement et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Comment elle s'appelle ? »

La Fille et le Prof se regardèrent doucement, d'une manière tendre et amoureuse, avant de rire doucement et de regarder leur petite fille avec fascination. La jeune femme murmura doucement caressant la tête de la petite :

« Éros. »

.

.

.

*Pour la petite info, Éros signifie amour en grec. Pourquoi en grec ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'en avais envie xD

Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Encore mille fois merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction, et surtout n'hésitez pas à jeter un oeil à mes autres projets !

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir et c'est ma seule récompense ^^**

.

 **FUTUR PROJET**

.

 **-Hanté par L'amour :** Un OS (fanfiction d'un seul chapitre) sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Il est terminé, je n'ai plus qu'à le corriger. Je pars en voyage scolaire en Grèce mardi, je ne serais pas là ce week-end, je le publierais donc dans deux semaines !

 **Résumé :**

 _Il était en train de devenir fou, il en était certain. Tellement de chose c'était passé dans sa vie récemment, tellement de chose qui avait tout chamboulé. Personne ne revient après la mort et plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il baissa le regard pour observer le gouffre face à lui. Mathieu prit une grande inspiration et sauta. Antoine prit une grande inspiration et sauta._

 **-L'Amant invisible :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur **S** alut **L** es **G** eeks avec comme Pairing le Patron/OC(1) et Mathieu/OC(2). Elle est déjà terminée, je n'ai plus qu'à corriger les chapitres. Le premier chapitre sortira le samedi dans trois semaines !

 **Résumé :**

 _Mathieu aime une fille, malgré son sale caractère. Il en est fou amoureux, mais Patron en aime une autre. Sa maladie qui jusqu'à là ne le dérangeait pas, commence à lui pourrir la vie, et l'entraîne dans une longue descente aux enfers. Agathe ne l'aide pas, elle est perdue dans une envie égoïste qui la ronge depuis longtemps, et ira jusqu'à profiter des faiblesses de son ami._

 **-Poupée de chair et de sang :** Fanfiction de cinq chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel avec comme pairing un Matoine. Elle est encore en cour d'écriture. Je pense la sortir lorsque L'amant invisible sera terminée !

 **Résumé :**

 _Antoine s'est associé avec le Curry Club sur un nouveau projet : un film qu'il a écrit avec Mathieu et Claire. Ils se sont tous les trois beaucoup investis, et Antoine se sent capable de conclure avec Mathieu et ses grands yeux innocents. Mais tel Janus aux deux visages, son ami cache bien son jeu, et rien ne se passera comme prévu._

.

Bref, on se retrouve samedi prochain pour mon OS Hanté par l'amour ! N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres projets en attendant ! Bonne continuation à vous !  
(Pour ceux qui veulent, je me fais un peu de pub pour mes différents réseaux juste après ^^)

 _Amour et Licorne *^*_

.

 **PUBLICITE :**

.

 _ **Page Facebook :**_

Si vous aimez ce que fait Mathieu Sommet avec le Curry Club, vous pouvez liker ma page Facebook : Mathieu Sommet et le Curry Club.  
J'y partage les publications de Mathieu Sommet/le Curry Club, parfois des vidéos ou Interview, des photos et aussi mes chapitres.

 _ **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre/m'ajouter sur différents réseaux sociaux :**_

 _Facebook :_ Misse Curly

 _Twitter :_ mlle_curly

 _Instagram_ : mlle_curly

 _Wattpad :_ MlleCurly

 _AO3 :_ MlleCurly

 _Tumblr :_ Mlle Curly

.

.


End file.
